The World Ends With You: Time After Time
by catchan2006
Summary: A year after the events of the game, Oguri Anzu wakes up to discover that she has no memory of who she is and what happened to her. Now she has to play the Reaper's Game...or face erasure. OCOC BeatOC A few hinted OCOC DON'T MOCK THE OTHER PEOPLES OCS!
1. Welcome to the Reaper's Game

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU OR THE OCS (except for a few minors characters and Anzu)! Finally it begins! I'm so excited! I hope I can live up to people's expectations! Wait...oh God...pressure!! ARGH!! I RUIN EVERYTHING!! I'M SO SORRY!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

_The ABC Killer has appeared to have struck again; this time twenty year-old student Yoshimoto Kazunari was found dead in his dorm room. He'd be stabbed one hundred and five times..._

_...The latest in a long line of victims of the ABC Killer has been found in the water of a private swimming pool. Thirty-five year-old Usui Ryuko had been drowned in her pool yesterday evening. Her body was found by her housemaid and the victim's brother-in-law, who were both concerned with her behavior of late. It appears that Mrs Usui knew her killer..._

_...Higurashi Subaru, the eight year-old boy who was feared to have been abducted last week, was found in the early hours of this morning, shot. It is believed that the boy is the twentifith victim of the ABC Killer..._

**Panic rides in Tokyo as the ABC Killer, named after the murderer of the book by Agatha Christie, begins to work. With each kill, the Killer leaves behind a strange t-shirt on the victim with the first three letters of the alphabet. The victims have no connection, the shirts are home made and the victims vary in all ways so the Police are finding it hard to track the killer down.**

X X X X

"Come on; that guy was a dud anyway. Let's get drunk!"

"Wow! I just LOVE that shirt! Where'd you get that??"

"Oh hey! Fancy meeting you here!"

_God...why are people so two-faced? You listen to their conversations and you think "Is this **really **what they're thinking?"._

A girl with green hair trudged through the crowd. She stared at her feet and made her way towards Hachiko. She was humming the tune of some song she adored and she skipped occasionally. You could tell that she was in a good mood, despite what she was thinking.

_But to be honest...even I am like that. It's human nature, I guess._

X X X X

"Hi! How's you?"

"See that girl over there? She is so _ ffine_!"

"Su-chan? You alright? You don't look so good..."

"Mamiko! Where are you?? MAMIKO!!"

"Hm..?"

Anzu pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She wobbled a bit before she managed to stand up. She stood up and looked around blankly. "Where..." she began before looking at her hand; it was a black pin with a white skull. Instead of asking the crowd if it belonged to anyone, the girl flipped it into the air and caught it with the same hand. Suddenly, searing pain shot through her head and the voices of thousands of people ran through her mind.

"Whoa!"

Anzu looked around the crowd and began to think to herself "_Okay, this is NOT normal. Did I just read people's minds??_"

She looked around again and held her hands to her ears. "Okay...focus..."

There voices blared into her head like music out of someone else's car, but this time they were more clear.

_God, Miyuki said she'd be here by now...I hope she's not in any trouble..._

_My boss is gonna kill me if I don't find where he is!_

_Hm...maybe I'll buy a sombrero...yeah! That's different! I'll totally stand out!_

Anzu gasped and somehow stopped listening to these thoughts. She then said out loud "This. Isn't. NORMAL!!" _What the hell's going on?!_

She covered her mouth as if she expected people to look at her. But they didn't. Then her phone began to ring and she brought it out of her pocket. Flipping it open, she read the message:

**Reach 104.**

**You have 60 minutes.**

**Fail and you will be erased.**

_Oh my...what a...funny message..._

"Ha ha ha...hahahaha!" Anzu laughed like someone losing their mind and no one noticed. "_I'll just delete it. It's got to be someone's idea of a joke..._"

But it didn't delete. Anzu started shaking; "_What IS this?? Talk about spam mail from Hell!!_"

Suddenly, there was the pain of something being burnt into her hand.

"Huh?"

_A...timer..? It says 59 minutes..? What the hell..?_

She felt her reality set in; where was she? What was she doing here? How come she only remembered her name? And why wasn't this horrible text message being deleted??

_...I've got to move..._

Anzu started swaying from side to side. She then stared back at the pin and asked herself where did she pick it up. Thinking she had picked it up off the floor for someone, she wanted to give it back so she pined it to the top of her poncho, along with some others she found in her pocket, and started shouting "HEY! IS THIS ANYONE'S PIN?? HEY!!"

_Why are they ignoring me?_

Something smacked the girl in the back, making her scream loudly. She turned around and saw...frogs emerging from strange floating red and black tattoos.

"EEEEH?!" Anzu gasped and took a step back, "W-why are frogs falling from the sky?!"

The frogs landed and started ribbeting at her in a menacing way. They all pounced for an attack towards the confused girl.

"_**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!**_"

Anzu did the only thing she could do in this situation-RUN!

X X X X

Anzu tripped up in front of the statue of Hachiko. She turned around and, to her horror, more and more frogs were appearing! "DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP?!" Anzu demanded. She struggled to get up but fear really set in and she couldn't move.

Some people around her were screaming and they all disappeared very suddenly as if the floating tattoos had eaten them up. The girl closed her eyes and screamed again, even louder than before. This was going to be it-

"HEY! GET UP!"

The back of Anzu's poncho was grabbed and she was pulled up onto her feet, narrowly dodging the frogs. "E-eh..?" Anzu turned around and said "Thank you for savin-_**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!**_"

Her Saviour had an appearance no one expected; it was a boy with a build that was neither fat nor thin. His short brown hair was messy and the only thing he was wearing was a pair of heavy duty shorts. To Anzu's shock, the boy had a tail and claws for hands and feet, which were also scaly but faded into skin. He looked at her and ordered "Oi! Make a **Pact** with me! Hurry!"

_D-dinosaur t-t-teeth t-t-too!! Oh God! Tel me this is a dream!!_

"HEY! DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OR NOT?!" the boy was really pissed off now. "I WILL throw you back to the **Noise** if you aren't careful!"

"If you do that then I'll haunt you!!" Anzu barked back.

"JUST MAKE A **PACT** WITH ME!!"

"FINE!"

The boy let go of the girl and both faced the growing-in-number of Noise. They closed their eyes and were engulfed in a white-blue light. There was silence.

"...that was it?"

"...looks like it..."

"Alright!" the boy began to do some warm ups and said "You'd better no die on me here, girly! 'cause it you die, I die too!"

"God, I love the fact you give me no PRESSURE at all!" Anzu barked back. A blue light transported the two to an exact copy of Hachiko, filled with frogs and not people, of course.

Anzu could see the boy in an offensive position and then saw him charge towards the animals. Somehow, she knew what to do next; she held her hands to her ears and began to float above the ground. The frogs were about to charge at her when they exploded into balls of fire, one by one.

The boy smashed frogs into the ground using either his tail or claws. He then stamped onto them with his feet and roared at them

Anzu opened her eyes and pointed at a blank spot where numerous sparks of thunder shot out of the sky and empaled the frogs like spikes. She panted and held her arm, as if it were in pain and paused to look at what she had just done.

_Did I just...kill animals??_

"HEY!! LOOK OUT!!"

Anzu turned around to see another frog leap at her. Her eyes widened and then suddenly-a tail smashed the frog into oblivion.

Anzu stared in awe and the boy seemed to be staring at her in anger. The scene seemed to dissolve around them and they were standing in their starting positions, filled with the people. They were continuing on as if nothing had happened!

The boy grabbed the girl's poncho and said "Look, what did I say before we fought??"

"I don't know what's going on you freak!" Anzu did that hand flip-thing that makes everyone let go of items of clothing and shouted "What exactly is your problem anyway??"

"FREAK?! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! WHO WEARS PONCHOS IN THIS WEATHER?!"

"I HAPPEN TO THINK THEY'RE CUTE! IS THAT A PROBLEM?!"

They stared so intensely at each other that sparks shot out of their eyes. The boy looked at his hand and cursed loudly; "Oh crap! We have to move!"

Anzu took a step back and asked "Why do I have to go with you?"

"You saw the text, right?" the boy sounded serious, but still pissed off, "If you don't move your ass, we'll be erased! Dead! Never to return! So move it!"

Anzu remained silent as she took this in. She then asked "...fine, where's 104?"

"...this way."

The boy ran ahead and was closely followed by Anzu.

X X X X

104 was a massive building filled with fashion shops, among other things. People swarmed outside it like bees do around its nest. The team made it there and both stopped to catch their breath.

"T-this i-i-it..?" asked Anzu, holding her chest.

The boy, who was leaning with his hands on his knees, looked at her and asked "Wha...at? D-don't y-you l-l-live h-here?"

"H-how do...I know..." Anzu caught her breath and said "I can't remember anything, only my name..."

"Ah, so you sacrificed your memory..."

"Huh?"

The boy caught his breath and then said "Name's Raptor. What's yours?"

"...Anzu, Oguri Anzu."

"Pfft, Anzu..." Raptor held back his laughter. Anzu was annoyed and said "Don't say that, RAPTOR."

Raptor asked "You really don't know what's going on?"

"Hell no."

Raptor said "Well then, you'll find out at some point so I'll use what little time we have left to explain." He stood up straight and looked directly into her eyes; "We are dead."

X X X X

**Omake:**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Anzu and Raptor are sitting on bean bags-**

**Raptor: What the hell is the Omake for?**

**Anzu: Well...it's for fun really.**

**Raptor: Well, it's stupid.**

**Anzu: Well, we haven't done anything FUNNY!!**

**Raptor: What do you expect us to do?**

**Anzu: Hm... -silence- How about this! We wear silly wigs and sing silly songs!**

**Raptor: ...**

**Anzu: ...**

**Raptor: NO.**

**Anzu: Aw...**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: CLIFF HANGER ENDING! Raptor belongs to kingofboomansion (I CAN GET IT RIGHT! MWHAHAHA!!). I started with some info about the ABC Killer and ended with introductions between our two main characters. I wonder if those two will ever get along..? Maybe a tiny bit...cause Raptor's always annoyed. Stay tuned!**_


	2. Day 2

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU OR ANY CHARACTERS!! ONLY ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!! I'M SORRY IF I'M NOT PORTRAYING THEM RIGHT!! This is an early update because tomorrow, I'll be off to Florida with my family for three weeks. Note, I will NOT have fun and this will be the last update until I get back.**_

_**Anzu: I...can't believe it...**_

_**Raptor: Stop acting so surprised! It's not very coming of you.**_

_**Anzu: SHUT UP LIZARD!**_

_**Raptor: I'm part DINOSAUR! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

The darkness faded and Anzu's wide-open eyes were staring up at what looked like the sky.

_Was that...a dream? Yeah! It had to be! There's no such thing as a lizard-boy! There's no way that I'm dead!!_

Then Raptor stood over her. He ordered "Get up! We'll get the mission soon!"

Anzu was still smiling but her eyes dilated.

_Okay. It wasn't a dream. He's standing OVER me here!!_

Anzu managed to stand up and looked away from Raptor.

_This is near that underpass...wait, how do I know that?_

She then asked "Hey, Raptor..."

"What?" Raptor looked at her in that spiteful manner he normally had. The girl asked "Um...am I...are WE really dead?"

Raptor replied in a sarcastic tone "I'm pretty sure we are."

"Then...why are we here?"

"The Reaper's Game spans seven days, idiot." Raptor explained "There's a task a day and we have to complete it within a certain time. That's all I know."

Anzu looked at her feet and began to do a shuffle. Her partner stared at her; "What the HELL are you doing?"

"I'm DOING a SHUFFLE. I'm BORED." Anzu stressed on certain words for reasons she didn't even know. Then came that fateful "Text's here!" chime. Anzu and Raptor whiped out their mobiles and read the message:

**Defeat the Soul-eating Noise.**

**You have 60 Minutes.**

**Fail and you will be erased.**

Searing pain!!

"The timer's back!"

Raptor looked at Anzu and asked "Know what this means?"

Anzu asked "Noise are those monsters were fought yesterday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then...can they really eat _**souls**_??"

Raptor bonked his fist on his head and replied "HOW DO I KNOW?!"

"DON'T HIT ME YOU LIZARD!"

"DINOSAUR! I'm part DINOSAUR!!"

Oops...sparks again erupted from their eyes again.

"Hey other Players!"

Two girls ran down the road from Hachiko and approached the other pair. The first girl had straight brown hair that went past her shoulders and her fringe very nearly over her right eye. Her teal coloured eyes were framed by a pair of bright red framed glasses. She wore a bright yellow t-shirt with a star on the front over a long sleeved white t-shirt, dark boot cut jeans and black trainers with obnoxiously neon pink laces. Tied around her waist was a dark brown duster brown coat. Her face was very soft and child-like, currently smiling.

The other girl followed closely behind. She had light brown hair with red streaks tied up in a low ponytail, but you could tell it was long enough to go a bit over her shoulders. Her hair was parted to the right so her bangs covered most of her left eye. Her eyes were green and the rest of her face was oval with high cheek bones and her full lips were a light red rose colour. She wore a poofy gray hat backwards, a gray sleeveless shirt with a red cat wearing a black and white jester's hat and a Cheshire Cat smile, the shirt also had a few red and black stars and over the shirt was a black pin-striped vest that was left unbuttoned. Her shorts were pin-striped and decently small, under these were gray and red leggings and her black boots had red and gray laces. Across her body was a small gray messenger bag with the same cat design on her shirt on the front.

The first girl said "Hey! You guys! Hi!"

Anzu and Raptor looked over at her in such sour looks that the in-coming pair shuddered. The second girl whispered "Someone looks grumpy this morning." _Is that a boy??_

Raptor said "Wait, you can see us? Then you must be..."

"Players. That's right." The second girl smiled. She held out her hand and said "I'm Odokemono Yukashii. But you can call me Yuka for short."

The other girl said "And I'm her partner Takiyama Teagen."

Anzu, almost unsure of what to do, took Yuka's hand in both hands and said "I'm Oguri Anzu. This is Raptor."

"Don't do my introduction for me!" Raptor frowned and turned around.

Teagen said "Anzu...that means "Peach", right?"

Anzu blushed and said "I-I guess it does..."

Yuka managed to pry her hand away from Anzu who was still shaking it and asked "What do you mean by that?"

"...I don't remember." She smiled, "Raptor says I must have given up my memory or something!"

Yuka and Teagen looked at each other and Teagen asked "Do you really remember nothing?"

"Yeah." Anzu placed a hand to her forehead and said "Places seem so familiar but I don't know what they are. Like...where are we exactly?"

Yuka said "The ABC Killer!"

"Huh?"

Raptor looked at Yuka and asked "You mean that psycho who's been on a killing spree?"

"Yeah..."

Anzu was confused. She started to balance on her feet and asked "What do you mean?"

Teagen copied her (she was also bored) and said "We saw one of his victims from the news here before he got erased! He couldn't remember anything either! This could be a connection?"

Yuka said "Yeah...unless you gave up your memory..."

"_WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS MEAN??_"

Yuka shook her head and said "Well, never mind. We'll talk about this later."

Teagen remarked "Day's task makes no sense at all, doesn't it?"

Raptor said "Let's look at it this way; maybe we have to scan the area for Noise?"

Anzu piped in "Y-yeah! That's a good idea!" _What sudden conversation change!_

Anzu put her hands to her ears and began to scan the area. Thoughts ran through her mind and she saw the flying tattoos from earlier. She opened her eyes and gasped; "What is it, Anzu-chan?" Teagen asked.

"T-there are loads of them! Noise I mean!"

The four paused and began to think. Raptor said "Anzu, let's go."

"Why do I have to listen to YOU?" demanded Anzu. Raptor leaned in close and replied "Because without me, you will DIE."

"But I want to hang out with Yuka-chan and Teagen-chan!" _I actually feel like an actual human being when I'm with them!_

Raptor whispered "It's every Player for themselves. We have to defeat this "soul-eating" Noise to complete this day."

_Raptor's right...God, that tasted bitter to admit._

They parted ways with Yuka and Teagen and began to start scanning for Noise.

X X X X

"_**Augh! Here we go! Go Day 2!**_"

"_**Don't complain. Let's get to work.**_"

"_**Yeah. As if they'll find the "Soul-Eating" Noise anyway!**_"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Teagen and Yuka bow-**

**Yuka: Hi! We're new!**

**Teagen: Yuka-chan! This is boring!**

**Yuka: What do you want me to do then?**

**Teagen: Hm...let's play a game!**

**Yuka: Like?**

**Teagen: Huh...**

**Yuka: -sighs- Hold on... -walks off-**

**-Teagen waits patiently-**

**-Yuka returns with a cat's tail plant-**

**Teagen: !! -starts playing with the cat's tail- Hee hee!**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Introducing Odokemono "Yuka" Yukashii (belonging to leeland88) and Takiyama Teagen (belonging to -xX Twilit MemoriesXx-). Our Reapers slowly make their appearance and what is this "Soul Eating Noise" all about?**_

_**Anzu: ...I still don't know what's going on...**_

_**Raptor: You will learn.**_


	3. Unanswered Questions Keep Appearing

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU OR ANY OCS! ONLY ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! I'M SORRY IF I'VE PORTRAYED THEM WRONG! I have returned (well...actually, I got back on Tuesday and fell ill...) and on Thursday, I got my GCSE results and, well, I did better than I expected (but still not very well). I got three Ds, three Cs and English language was a B and English literature was an A (everyone's proud for some reason...I just don't care for some reason...my soul is dead...).**_

_**Anzu: We have to find the "Soul Eating Noise"! But...how the hell do you think something like THAT??"**_

_**Raptor: Read on or ELSE!**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

Anzu and Raptor stood in front of Hachiko. They were scanning the area for any sign of suspicious Noise. So far, nothing really stood out.

"Wah...Raptor...I'm bored..."

"Don't make me eat you."

A rather scared Anzu stopped scanning and said "The only problem is how do we know when we've found it?"

Raptor stopped as well and looked back at his partner; "Yeah. You'd think they'd give us a clue or something!"

And, just like that, a fat business man fainted.

There was a collective gasp and the two Players stared as people gathered around.

"Someone! Call an ambulance!"

"Is he alright??"

"Oh my God! Wasn't that shocking??"

"Anzu," Raptor ordered "Scan over there. I have a theory."

"Then you scan it!" Anzu replied, "Since when was I your slave?"

Raptor smacked the back of her head and ordered "Just do it!"

"Ow! Okay! Okay!"

Anzu did as she was told; "?!"

"What is it??"

"There's a...greeny-yellowish Noise hovering over that man's body!"

"I knew it." Raptor smiled and replied "Looks like we've found our target."

Anzu stared at the scene as an ambulance pulled up and picked up the business man. _What was the point of that? The poor man's..._

Anzu sighed and quickly jumped. She scanned the area again and cursed.

"What is it?" asked Raptor.

"I-IT'S GONE! THE NOISE MOVED ON WHEN WE WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION!!"

"WHAT?? OH CRAP!!"

_Great...back to square one for us then..._

X X X X

Two people watched the two Players run towards the underpass.

One of them was a boy with short black hair that always seemed to be a bit disorganized and brown eyes. He wore a black hoodie with th number "7" on the chest, jeans and a black back pack was on his back. Around his neck was an iPod and head phones and in his hand was a magazine. Sticking out of his back was a pair of metallic wings that belonged only to the Reapers.

The other was a girl with sand-coloured hair that went below several inches below her shoulders and green eyes. She wore a white halter top with an unzipped brown brown jacket over it and a pair of jeans. Like the boy, she also had a pair of wings. The girl said "God, these Players are so annoying!"

The boy replied "Now, now Ryoko. Give them a chance this time. You usually sic so many Noise on them..."

Ryoko replied "Oh shut up you pillock."

"Ah, aren't you being friendly this morning..."

Ryoko replied "Takato, I haven't sent a lot of Noise this morning so cut me some slack."

Takato laughed; "I know, I know, I'm sorry. How long is it 'til the mission ends?"

Ryoko checked on her phone and said "About twenty minutes, why?"

"Just checking. I want to get ramen later."

X X X X

"Augh! We've lost it!"

Anzu felt depressed. Raptor didn't seem too bothered...or did he? It was hard to tell since he always looked so angry!

"Hey guys!"

"You're still here?" Raptor asked.

Teagen replied "Yeah...we didn't move. We were discussing the mission."

Teagen and Yuka were standing where the other team left them and greeted them in the same warm manner as before. Yuka asked "Any thoughts?"

Anzu replied "We found it but..."

Raptor didn't want to finish the sentence. Anzu finished "It flew away..."

Yuka asked "What do it look like?"

"It was greeny-yellow."

"Thanks, we'll look for it now as well." Yuka smiled and she and Teagen, who had gotten bored of not moving for a while, headed off to Hachiko.

Raptor frowned and said "Thanks for giving info to the enemy."

"They aren't the enemy!"

"Okay, I'll give you that. We have to beware of Reapers. But just don't go blabbing to other Players like that!"

"Reapers?"

Raptor explained "Think of them as administrators of the Game. We really don't want to run into them."

"Oh..."

Anzu jumped and held the back of her neck. The hairs were sticking up! Anzu said "I-I think the Noise is here!"

Raptor looked at Anzu and asked "Where?"

Scanning...scanning...scanning... "THERE!"

Anzu pointed at a group of school girls, who were giggling and making a lot of noise. One of them was holding her head as if she had a head ache. Raptor scanned the area and said "It's there! Come on!"

The two Players charged and touched the Noise that was hovering too close to the girl.

X X X X

Anzu and Raptor stared at their oppenant in awe; the Soul Eating Noise was in the form of a giant...snail.

"You've got to be kidding..." Raptor scratched his cheek gently (he did have claws after all).

"Well, let's get started, Raptor." Anzu placed a finger on the pins stuck to her poncho.

The snail shot laser beams from its eyes at the two Players. Out of the two, Raptor dodged quickly. Anzu was hit in the shoulder.

"GET UP!" Raptor shouted. He began his barrage of attacks against the snail. His claws smashed against the shell and it-REALLY hurt!! Raptor pulled his arm back and blew on it in pain. Anzu began to throw bolts of electricity at the snail, trying to gain its attention away from her partner. The snail still moved _really _slowly towards the boy but it had time to fire laser beams at the girl. Anzu kept dodging and she started to make her way towards Raptor. A laser beam hit the floor and...she just HAD to TRIP UP, didn't she??

Raptor groaned and jumped back a few feet at a time and grabbed Anzu's poncho, dragging her back.

"It's getting closer!" Anzu shouted.

"I can see that." _It's not that fast, idiot._

"Now what??"

Raptor sighed; "You are so USELESS."

He held his hand out, rose it and moved it down suddenly. A mixture of a black and white light shot down, engulfed the snail and it began to squeal. The scene began to become TV-like static before it disappeared into a white light.

The scene dissolved and the two were standing back in the places before the battle. The two looked over at the school girl as she let go of her head and started chatting along with her mates. The two looked at their hands and saw that the timer was gone.

"Thank goodness." Anzu sighed. She looked over at Raptor and asked "What was that you used?"

Raptor opened his mouth to reply when his face became pale. Anzu looked at him curiously and asked "What is it?"

She turned around and her eyes widened at the sight; it was a girl with long dark green curly hair and matching eyes. She wore a black gothic lolita dress with gray lace and a light gray ribbon tied at her throat, a black and gray laced bonnet on her head, gray stockings and black baby-like booties. In her white gloved hands was an open pink floral umbrella, which really didn't fit with her appearance. Her face was solemn but all the same...

She looked just like Anzu.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Raptor and Anzu stare at the girl-**

**Anzu: Oh my God...**

**Raptor: I know...**

**Anzu: S-she's got to be...**

**Raptor: I know...**

**Anzu: AN ALIEN CLONE!!**

**-Raptor smacks the back of Anzu's head-**

**Raptor: THINK LOGICALLY!!**

**-curtains close-**

**Raptor: DON'T MAKE ME EAT YOU!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: Finished and completed the first mission! I hated writing this mission! Why I chose a snail...I was watching this new comedy called Lab Rats and there was this joke involving snails. I thought it'd be clever. The word "pillock" is a UK word. I think it means "idiot"... The Reapers, Shirinami Takato and Karasuma Ryoko, both belong to blackrogue123!**_

_**Anzu: ...**_

_**Raptor: Anzu? You okay? -pokes her-**_

_**-Anzu starts to cry-**_

_**Raptor: ?!**_

_**catchan and some others: You made Anzu cry...**_

_**Raptor: SHE STARTED CRYING BY HERSELF!!**_


	4. More Players

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU OR ANY OCS IN THIS FANFIC! Only Anzu and a few minor characters! I'm sorry if I've portrayed your characters wrong!**_

_**Raptor: Anzu's been unresponsive since the last chapter so...I'll do this stupid catch-up thing.**_

_**catchan: Sing it, Raptor!**_

_**Raptor: Don't make me eat you.**_

_**catchan: -freezes-**_

_**Raptor: Defeating the Soul Eating Noise, Anzu and me find the most confusing thing in the universe- a girl who looks just like Anzu!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 4

Raptor woke up alone. He was sitting in front of 104 and the crowds increased. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and looked around; "Anzu? You here?"

He noticed Anzu kneeling not too far away. She was messing around with her mobile phone and she looked almost exhausted. Raptor shouted over "What are you doing?"

Anzu closed her phone and was silent. This annoyed the boy to no end and he got up, walked over and asked "What were you doing??"

"...nothing..."

"Huh?"

"There's...no pictures...on my phone..."

Raptor stared at her.

"Maybe you don't take many pictures?"

Anzu sobbed "It's like I never existed!!"

Raptor felt a vein pop and he said "Stop your whining! You existed, alright?? Why would you be in the game if you didn't exist??"

Anzu didn't look up. Raptor grabbed the back of Anzu's poncho and pulled her up. He then said "Listen to me! You exist! If you feel, then you exist!"

Anzu turned as much as she could to look at her partner in the face and asked "Is that what you think?"

"Yes, it is."

Anzu sniffed and managed to get herself out of Raptor's claw so she could hug him. Her head rested on his chest and she sobbed. A rather red Raptor didn't like the feeling of tears against his skin and he ordered "Get offa me!"

Anzu let go, wiped her eyes with her poncho and smiled; "Thanks Raptor. You're not as gruff as you look."

"What's that supposed to mean-"

_Beep beep!_

Mission time!

X X X X

**Reach Towa Records.**

**You have 120 minutes.**

**Fail and you will be erased.**

"Double the time? That's new."

PAIN!

Timer! Mission start-

Raptor said "Let's take this mission more slowly. It doesn't that long to get to Towa Records."

Anzu nodded.

The two turned around to start making their way (slowly) to Towa Records when someone called "Excuse me!"

Anzu froze at what she saw. The first figure was a man with combed brown hair and shining brown eyes. He wore a magenta coloured robe like a wizard and his left arm...had a claw for a hand. He was relying heavily on a younger boy by holding his hand. He had a scrawny boyish figure and black hair that went an inch past his chin. His eyes were brown and dull, but they also seemed yellow and gray to some, and they gave off a dead, almost creepy look. He wore a black hoodie that was three times too big, baggy black sweat pants and old tattered black sneakers. In his hands was a white board, a cloth and a large marker. The two let go of their hands, but the man kept his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The man asked "Are thou Players?"

"Raptor...he's not looking at us..." Anzu hid behind her partner, who just groaned.

The boy wrote something on his board:

**Endark gave up his sight.**

While she rubbed it off, Endark said "I am sorry to hath scared you. I heard you talking and wondered..."

Raptor replied "We're Players. Who're you?"

Endark said "My name is Endark Culi. This is..."

The boy put a hand on Endark's hand: "Oh, then go ahead."

The boy began to write on his board:

**I'm Aishou Etsu.**

"A mute?"

**That's right.**

"How do you communicate with Endark?"

**I write on his hand.**

_All we need is a deaf person and we'll have the Three Wise Monkeys..._

Endark asked "What are your names?"

"Oguri Anzu."

"...Raptor."

"Raptor...ah, that name reminds me of the pictures I hast seen of dinosaurs."

Raptor and Anzu's sweat dropped: _He doesn't even know the half of it..._

Anzu asked "Etsu-kun? Are you alright with guiding him around like this?"

Etsu wrote: **I don't mind. It's only for a short time any way. Endark's a force on the battle field.**

Endark folded his arms and said "I am NOT an invalid! I am actually much older than you, from judging your voices." He then said "Miss Anzu, are you really alright with being with a boy named...Raptor?"

"I'm fine."

_Yesterday, she would have said "No way in hell!"..._

Endark then said "Alright. Remember, it is wrong for a young girl to be alone with a young boy-"

"NOTHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN!!" Anzu shouted so loud that she covered her mouth in embarrassment and expected people to stare. Raptor said in an annoyed tone "I swear, if you fall for me..."

"There's no way THAT will happen." Anzu replied in the same annoyed tone.

Etsu's face scrunched up. Endark then said "Let us go, Etsu."

Etsu touched his hand and the two began to walk off. Endark called back "Don't be spiteful to the young maiden! She is necessary to your survival! Same to you, Miss Anzu!"

The corner of Raptor's mouth twitched. Anzu then said "There's something funny about Etsu-kun..."

"What do you mean?" Raptor asked, hiding his irritation badly.

Anzu replied "He just seems kinda...girly."

"But Etsu's a boy, right?"

"Maybe..."

_I feel **SO **relieved talking to you._

The two walked after the other team.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-The scene looks all soft. Chibi Raptor walks in and Anzu is dressed in really cute dress, holding her hands like in prayer.-**

**Raptor: Where the heck is this place?**

**Anzu: Do you believe in magic?**

**Raptor: -creeped out- Anzu, what are you doing?**

**Anzu: Just like the story about the Wizard of Oz, I have the wish to be a very special girl.**

**Random voice: Make a wish...**

**-Raptor looks around-**

**Raptor: WHAT THE HELL?? WHO SAID THAT??**

**Anzu: I really, really want to know so much. So tell me, are you the Wizard of Oz?**

**-silence-**

**Raptor: HELL NO!!**

**-curtains close-**

**Raptor: I swear! You are weirder than your description!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: Introducing An Ordinary Fan's Endark Culi and Seiun no Konpaku's Etsuko Aishou! I'VE FAILED!! Endark came out really, really, really pompus!! And Etsuko...wah!! THIS IS A DISASTER!!**_

_**Raptor: What the hell is with the omake?**_

_**Anzu: Wah! I love that song! (Wizard of Oz by ToyBox)**_

_**Raptor: Never mind...wait-why am I playing the straight man outta us??**_


	5. Zero

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN ANZU AND MINOR OCS!! EVERYONE ELSE AND THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU BELONGS TO OTHERS!!**_

_**Raptor: Anzu got depressed after seeing a girl who looks just like her and I ended up having to comfort her.**_

_**catchan: I thought it was rather swe-**_

_**Raptor: -evil look-**_

_**catchan: ...I'll shut up...**_

_**Raptor: Good.**_

X X X X

Chapter 5

Passing the scramble towards Towa Records, there was a man in a black hoodie. Sticking out of his back was a pair of black wings-

"Anzu, see that guy over there?"

Anzu nodded.

Raptor explained "He's a Reaper; all Reapers have those wings on their backs."

"Really? How'd you know that?"

"Because I do! Be careful, alright?"

"Aw, you don't have to worry about me." Anzu smiled.

Raptor replied "If you die, I die. That's all. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

The two tried to sneak past but...there was an invisible wall, which Anzu's face smashed into.

"Ow!"

"...idiot..."

Anzu, rubbing her nose, whispered "Now what?"

The Reaper, without looking at them, said "Want past this wall? Beat the Noise in the area and we'll get talking."

_D-did he hear me?? He must have good ears then!!_

Raptor ordered "Well, to work then-"

"Wait! What was that about??" Anzu demanded. Raptor replied "I guess in order to get through, we have to beat the Noise."

"O-oh..."

Anzu still didn't really understand but joined him in scanning the area in search of Noise. Oh and it had to be a coincidence that there were about...FIVE Noise symbols floating around, didn't there?? The duo somehow managed to get the five tatoos into battle.

X X X X

Ryoko and Takato watched the two Players enter a two-versus five match. Ryoko frowned and said "God, this is a boring day. I want to eliminate some Players already!"

Takato replied "I know how you feel but...we don't want to end up like _Him_, do we?"

Ryoko's eyes widened in horror and hissed back "Hey! Don't you dare compare me with that freak of nature! How he's still a Reaper, I will never know!"

"That's simple; he's seen a loop hole."

Ryoko and Takato turned around to see a girl shoulder length bright kinda curly red hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a taller and older man with scruffy blonde hair and brown eyes.

The girl wore a long sleeved white bloused, red collar and tied sailor fuku with a matching red skirt. She was rather scrawny and pale.

Her partner was more...eccentric with his appearance. He had flawless teeth, almost perfect teeth, no visible muscles and he wore a turquoise lab coat, a pair of beige slacks and a pair of black suade shoes.

"Alette, Kimbly." Takato smiled.

Alette asked "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing Alette-chan." Kimbly patted his partner's head, "It's nothing to get your cute head worried about."

"YOU worry me."

Kimbly laughed, holding his stomach. Alette asked "Have those Players fought my Noise already?"

"Just started." Takato replied. He looked back at the battle and watched as the...what was he again? Oh, that's right, the dinosaur-boy slash down a bird with his claws. His eyes then settled on the girl and said "Curious..."

Ryoko put on a pussy cat-like grin and asked in a sarcastic tone "Don't tell me that you like her?"

Takato went red and replied "Oh shut up! Listen! It's another one!"

Kimbly asked "You mean a _Zero_?"

"Yeah..."

"How'd you know, Ass-hole?"

"Because look at her! She's an idiot!"

Ryoko looked at the couple in some sadness. Alette asked "What's a _Zero_?"

Kimbly asked "Did you fall asleep when we were told, Alette-chan?"

"How about I break your arm, Kimbly?" Alette had a creepy smile on her face.

"Wah! Alette-chan's so cute!"

"YOU ARE SO WEIRD.

Kimbly explained "A Zero is someone who's given up their Sacrifice BUT they've also got no memory at all. It's most suspicious...it's fascinating..." A creepy grin came to his head as he wondered why this happened.

Takato added "The Head Office is investigating this already-"

Ryoko butted in "There's always one connection; The ABC Killer."

Alette said "Oh yeah. THAT pyscho. I was walking around town the other evening when this old lady told me to be careful. Pfft, as if I need it. I'm a Reaper!"

"Not like she knew." Takato defended.

"Good point."

There was silence. Alette then said "Well, I think it's time for Kimbly and I to get going. We've wasted enough time here."

She turned around and started to push Kimbly away. The other two Reapers looked at each other and then back at the fight, which was just cleaning up. The boy was holding a spike that dissolved in his hand and shouting something at the girl, who was holding her arm and complaining back at him. Takato laughed at this. Ryoko said "There's got to be a reason why the number of Zeros has increased..."

"Maybe our young lady over will be the Key..?"

"Oh shut up you."

X X X X

"Ow...my arm!"

"Stop your whining!"

The battle ended and the two made their way back to the Reaper wearing black. During the fight, Anzu had been stabbed in the arm but a rather nasty purple spike from a porcupine Noise and Raptor had to pull it out to stop her wailing. Like that actually worked. Raptor then said "Hey, we beat them. Let us through."

The Reaper looked the two of them through his Men In Black-like sun glasses and said "Objective met. Go ahead."

There was a strange futuristic-ping noise and the wall was gone. Anzu kept holding her arm, which kinda bugged Raptor and he asked "What's wrong? It's not like you cut yourself, right?"

"But that Noise's spikes really hurt when they hit me!"

"I told you to stop whining!"

He took her hand that held her arm and pulled it off. He was rather surprised to see that there was a cut that was bleeding and looked up at Anzu's face. She didn't seem very happy at all...

"Errrrr..." Her voice kinda screwed up.

"...God, you are such a baby!" He put pressure on the cut with his hand and counted numbers in his head. When he stopped, he removed his hand and the bleeding stopped. Anzu stared at her arm and asked "How'd you do that?"

"I know a little first aid. Not a lot though." Raptor replied. Anzu blushed and said "T-thanks, anyway."

"No problem. Now let's go."

The two began to walk on towards Towa Records. Anzu had fallen a bit behind but quickly caught back up.

X X X X

_Ahh...my sweet Anzu-chan...I can smell you from all the way over here..._

**A set of eyes stared at Anzu and Raptor as they left the Scramble.**

_You smell as sweet as the peaches that make your name!_

**A creepy smile came across their face.**

_I was right to kill you. So very right!_

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Anzu stands outside of a room, where the door's locked-**

**Anzu: Come on Raptor! Let me in!**

**Raptor's voice: No way! You creeped me out last Omake!**

**Anzu: But I can't help it! I love that song!**

**Raptor's voice: I DON'T CARE!! YOU ARE TOO WEIRD!!**

**Anzu: I'm sorry!! I promise you I won't sing again!!**

**Raptor's voice: I'M STILL NOT FORGIVING YOU!!**

**Anzu: WHY NOW??**

**Raptor's Voice: IT'S BECAUSE OF THE STUPID COSTUME YOU GAVE ME!!**

**Anzu: Stupid-HEY! YOU LOOK CUTE IN IT!!**

**-Door opens and Raptor walks out...dressed like MR MEW?!-**

**Raptor: How is this cute? -folds arms-**

**Anzu: Wah! I can't resist! -hugs Raptor-**

**Raptor: Grrr! GET OFFA ME!! ANZU!! YOU HEAR ME?? GET OFFA ME!! RIGHT NOW!! HEY!! ... Are you still concious?**

**-Curtains close-**

**Raptor: ...someone get a paramedic. She's O.L.O.C (Over Loaded On Cuteness).**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! O.L.O.C is my creation! At least, I haven't seen it used anywhere else... First aid wise...is the pressure thing right for cuts? Or is it gun shot wounds? Is it right in general? Oh yeah! Introducing OasisNevaeh's Alette and An Ordinary Fan's Kimbly Q. Faustkin. I tried to make Kimbly as weird as I could in this mood swing. I think I've failed...**_

_**Raptor: What's with that freak at the end? He's creepy! Better question, WHY THE HELL WAS I DRESSED LIKE MR MEW??**_

_**Anzu: Uh-huh! -hides behind Raptor-**_

_**Raptor: What are you doing?**_

_**Anzu: Protect me please!**_

_**Raptor: -growls-**_


	6. Kyouya

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU OR ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC! ONLY ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!! I'm sorry that everything I does sucks!**_

_**Anzu: Last time, Raptor and I started to head towards Towa Records!**_

_**Raptor: But somethings going on in the background! What exactly? How do I know??**_

X X X X

Chapter 6

When the duo past one of the shops, Anzu was drawn to a smell...she grabbed Raptor's arm and asked "Do you smell that??"

Raptor sniffed; "I smell fish."

"THAT isn't JUST fish! THAT'S OCTOPUS!!"

The girl then dragged her partner off towards the shop before stopping and looking at her feet.

"What now??"

"Are you allowed into shops? I mean, no one will see us!"

Raptor grabbed the top of her head and her chin and directed her to the skull grafitti drawn on a wall near the shop. He then explained "See that mark? Where ever you see that, you can go in."

"Oh! That's cool!" She grinned and continued to drag Raptor into the shop, but he stayed outside.

It was like stepping back to ancient Japan. The old shop keeper seemed rather annoyed to see a young girl come in. The first thought that came into his head was "_Not another one..._"

Anzu was staring at the octopus grill and placed her hands on the edge. A bit of drool dripped down her mouth and she said "Aah...I love this smell..."

Raptor was watching Anzu from the window, before looking at the supplies and kept asking himself who on Earth actually still ate this stuff. The old man asked "May I help you, Miss?"

Anzu looked up and said "Uh! Can I have two octopus please!"

"Do you have enough yen?" asked the old man in a rather fed-up tone.

Anzu messed around her pockets and stared at what she and Raptor had on them. It was...not a lot. Anzu's eyes watered as Banzai took away the octopus and said "No money, no service."

"But-but..." Anzu sighed "Fine..."

"I'll pay for those."

An older boy wearing a baseball cap, a blue shirt, gray three-quarter length and sandals brought out his wallet and said "Make it three octopus; I'm rather hungry myself."

Anzu stared up at this boy with some awe; _He's...really cute!!_

Raptor looked from the corner of his eye; _Who's he?_

"Here you go." Banzai shot a dark look at Anzu. The boy gave Anzu her order and said "That was close; old Banzai's strict with kids coming in here."

"But I love this kind of food! It's so yummy!"

The two walked to the shop's exit, Raptor watched this guy carefully, something wasn't right...

The boy took Anzu's hand in his and said "My name's Kyouya. What's yours?"

"A...Anzu..." _Fair hair cut in such a sexy way! And his eyes! Wah! How dreamy!!_

"Anzu, that's such a cute name." Kyouya smiled at her and then said "Sorry, I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you around?"

Anzu replied "YES! OF COURSE I'LL SEE YOU AROUND!!"

"Great." Kyouya waved and parted their company. Hearts appeared around Anzu and she closed her eyes to keep a mental image of him. Raptor said "He's such a bastard."

"DON'T SAY THAT!!" Anzu opened her eyes and growled at him "He's a nice guy!"

_Yeah right! You just want to go out with him!_

Raptor's eyebrow twitched as he replied "Aren't you a little dead to "see him around"?"

Anzu couldn't think of a reply. Instead, she stuffed his food into his mouth and said "Let's go to Towa Records!"

The two walked on. Anzu with her cheeks puffed like a hamster while Raptor ate his octopus in quiet.

_Stupid Raptor! He knows nothing!_

_Hm...this actually tastes alright..._

X X X X

The two entered the street where the building known as Towa Records stood. Standing near the beginning of the street to Towa Records were Etsu and Endark. Etsu waved her arm into the air and Endark shouted "Oh, hello again my friends!"

Etsu lifted her board with the word "**Hey guys.**"

Anzu waved at them and called out "Endark-san! Etsu-kun! Hello again!"

"...Yo!" Raptor replied lazily. Anzu ran over to them and said "We got something to eat!"

**Good for you.**

Endark asked "Are thou getting along now?"

"Meh." Raptor caught up with his partner. Endark asked "Raptor, you seem somewhat annoyed? What is it?"

Raptor replied "It's nothing."

Anzu turned around and started walking towards Towa Records; "Come on guys! We have half an hour before the mission ends! I want to get this over and done with soon!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Raptor and the other team walked after her down the street. Anzu kept turning around as she ran and started singing some random song. Etsu wrote "**Please stop her. That song is so annoying!!**"

"Like I could..." Raptor replied, "She'd probably stuff some weird "fine food" down my throat."

God knows what else she called "fine food".

"Oof!"

Anzu had tripped up and landed with her bum in the air, revealing her shorts.

"Idiot..."

**I give that fall a 6. It's okay, but it could be better.**

Raptor started to walk faster so he could help Anzu up. He grabbed her poncho and pulled her up. "Get up, you fool!"

Anzu looked at her hands and laughed nervously; "Sorry about that."

Her eyes moved away from Raptor's face to see a- NOISE SYMBOL!! A MASSIVE RED AND BLACK ONE WAS CHARGING AT THEM!!

"Look out!" Anzu pushed herself forward so Raptor could fall onto the floor. The tattoo flew past them and floated near-by. Anzu looked back at the enemy. Endark asked "Are you two alright??"

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Same."

Etsu got her board again: **Anzu, get up. You're sitting somewhere awkward.**

"..."awkward"?" Anzu suddenly realised what this meant; she was sitting on Raptor's HIPS. The boy was staring at the sky with an annoyed/bored look on his face and asked "Yeah, can you get off?"

Anzu turned bright red and hopped off; "UWAH!! I'M SORRY!!"

"What happened?" Endark asked.

"ETSU-KUN!! PLEASE DON'T TELL!!" Anzu begged. This was humiliating enough as it was! Etsu shrugged and then looked back at the Noise. It seemed to be growling...oh dear...

"Oh here we are again!"

The two teams looked up to see a young girl with red hair and an older man sitting on top of the sign to Towa Records. Both of them had Reapers wings! The girl said "Name's Alette. This here is Kimbly."

"Heya Players! God, this is fun!!" Kimbly's eyes went manic, "Watching Noise erased Players is fun!"

Alette held a sketch pad close to her chest and she said "Oh Kimbly, stop acting like a child!"

Kimbly blinked and became more serious; "Sorry about that, Alette-chan. But I do so love this. It's so...interesting."

The symbol charged at the four of them, making that horrible growling noise. The two teams took offensive positions.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Anzu stares lovingly at a picture of a chibi Kyouya while chibi Raptor stands not far from her-**

**Anzu: Ahhh...Kyouya's so sexy... -heart-**

**Raptor: ...**

**Anzu: He's so kind -heart-**

**Raptor: He's a stinkin' bastard Anzu. Stay away from him!**

**Anzu: Huh? Are you jealous or something?**

**Raptor: Me? Jealous of that pretty boy?? WHY would I be JEALOUS of that FREAK??**

**Anzu: -finger on chin- Hm...too bad. I find jealousy kinda sexy...**

**-A large anger mark errupts on Raptor's head-**

**Raptor: YOU SHOULDN'T BE SPEAKING LIKE THAT!! -punches Anzu in the head and sends her flying off screen- GOD'S SAKE!!**

**-Curtains close-**

**Kyouya: -sneezes- Huh? I hope I'm not getting a cold...**

X X X X

_**catchan: I finished! In this chapter...Anzu gets a crush! Kyouya...who exactly is this boy and are his intentions innocent (his name has a special meaning too...work out how its spelt and you win a cookie!)? Also, Raptor really isn't jealous. He's the kind of person who hates a lot of things; I would imagine that Kyouya's type is one of those. Why is Raptor waiting outside? It's nothing to do with his personality or appearance...it's just he doesn't want to go in.**_

_**Raptor: He's so annoying. I hope he dies!**_

_**Anzu: Wow...Raptor's kinda sexy like this...**_

_**Raptor: -bright red- Oh stop saying that!! It's creepy!!**_


	7. Fighting!

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU!! ONLY ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!**_

_**Raptor: God, I ain't jealous!**_

_**Anzu: Don't be shy! I think it's cute!**_

_**Raptor: ?! You said it was sexy last time!!**_

_**Anzu: Awww! You care about how I describe you!**_

_**Raptor: NO I DON'T!! -bright red- Oh shut up! It'd be a nice change!!**_

_**catchan: Uh...I'll do the recap. Last time, Anzu met a boy named Kyouya-**_

_**Anzu: Who Raptor is jealous of!**_

_**Raptor: GRRRRR!!**_

_**Anzu: Eeek! -runs away-**_

_**catchan: -and then Anzu, Raptor, Endark and Etsuko are attacked by a giant Noise! Now what will happen??**_

X X X X

Chapter 7

The area changed and the two teams stood there as the Noise formed. A giant black and red lobster fell from the sky and snapped its pinchers threateningly at them. It was also growling menacingly and it charged at them.

Raptor and Anzu jumped to the side while Endark grabbed Etsu and activated a grappling hook from his left arm. He threw it into the air, where it caught a cable, and Endark quickly scurried up it. Once it was underneath, Etsu dropped down and, turning his marker into a switchblade, stabbed down on the shell. The Noise recoiled and set Etsu through the air. Endark threw the grappling hook onto a higher cable and swung along to catch him.

Raptor rose his arm and cast that strange spell from the previous battle with the Soul-Eating Noise and Anzu started to cast fire balls at her enemy. The lobster roared swiped its tail in their direction. Raptor grabbed it with his claws and stabbed one claw into the Noise, cracking its shell.

"ANZU!"

"Right!"

Anzu focused and suddenly a pillar of ice errupted through the tail, making the Noise squeal loudly. Endark threw his grappling hook, where it locked onto the Noise's tail and pulled it away. Etsu ran towards it and kicked it up. Anzu, concentrating, floated slightly off the ground and lightening shot it down. Raptor went all out by slashing it with his claws and tail. Endark joined and punched it with his left arm. Etsu also joined in by slashing across the monster.

Anzu held her arms out beside her and her hair and poncho floated up. Power surged through her and the lightening shot down into the enemy-

"ROOOOAAAR!"

The scene became statically like in the last big fight and the Noise disappeared into a bright light. The scene then dissolved and the two teams were standing in front of a crowded Tow Records like before.

They looked up to see the two Reapers, but they had fled during the fight. Raptor frowned and said "That wasn't much of a battle."

Endark asked "Dear boy, do not tell me that you enjoy this war?"

Raptor replied, almost automatically, "I am destined to fight. That's all."

Etsu wrote "**Four days left now.**"

Anzu was looking at Etsu and asked "Estu-kun...can I ask you something?"

**Sure, what?**

"Are you REALLY a boy?"

Endark tried to stop his laughter; "Y-you thought Etsu w-was a b-boy?? Ha ha ha!"

Anzu and Raptor looked at each other as Etsu wrote "**I'm a girl.**"

"I knew it!" Anzu pointed almost accusingly at the board, "I knew it!"

Endark said "I thought the same as you but I somehow knew that Etsu was a girl."

**My full name is EtsuKO Aishou.**

"Why do you not write your full name?" Anzu asked, "Don't you hate being confused as a boy?"

**Nope. I don't mind telling them either.**

"Etsuko...chan!" Anzu smiled. The younger girl rumaged around in her pockets and held out two pins to Anzu. Anzu took them and then looked at what Estuko wrote "**The one with the can is healing. You can use it three times. The other one is a slashing one. Get you into close combat.**"

Anzu smiled and placed a hand on Etsuko's head; "Thank you Etsuko."

After a few seconds, Etsuko wrote "**It's not problem.**"

Raptor looked at his hand and said "Alright! Timer's gone!"

And so it had.

X X X X

**A set of eyes kept watching the two teams.**

_Ahh...too bad that I only had time to watch you today...such a pity..._

**The eyes blinked and licked his lips.**

_I can't wait for the next day I have time to watch you. Out of all those I killed..._

**The grin widened.**

_...you were the most fun!_

X X X X

"Status report."

"Yes, sir. Today, seven teams survived. That makes fourteen Players left."

"Hm...they're losing much faster."

"Sir, some of the defeated were Zeros."

"...what is causing the Zeros to come here? It badly effects the Game! Get more people on the investigation! Now!"

"At once, sir."

X X X X

Anzu caught a glimpse of something. Something familiar. A hooded figure stood far away from the group. People were passing through them. Maybe they were a Player? She was about to call out to them when she noticed something.

In the figure's hand was a gun and put it to his head execution style. Anzu's eyes dilated; _W-what's going on?? Why d-did I just..._

"_Oh Anzu..!_"

Before anything could happen, the Day ended.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Anzu and Etsuko sit on bean bags-**

**Anzu: Thanks for not telling Endark; he's so old fashioned! I'm worried about what he'll do if he found out!**

**Etsuko (writing): You owe me.**

**Anzu: What do I owe you?**

**Etsuko: -confused look- No, I mean, you just owe me one.**

**Anzu: Owe you one what?**

**Etsuko: A favour! What is up with you?**

**Anzu: Do I have to repay you now?**

**Etsuko: -stands up and leaves-**

**Anzu: Etsuko-chan? I don't understand!**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: This chapter is over! I wonder who those two Reapers talking were...**_

_**Anzu: That guy is scary!**_

_**Raptor: What guy?**_

_**Anzu: You didn't SEE THAT GUY??**_

_**Raptor: By my reply, I think you'd know that I didn't see this "guy".**_

_**Anzu: Erh... -worried-**_

_**catchan: Anzu, calm down, okay? Stay tuned for the next chapter folks!**_

_**Anzu: That easy for you to say! You're not DEAD!!**_


	8. Day 3

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU OR ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC!! ONLY ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!! I apologise for portraying your characters wrong!**_

_**Anzu: Last time, we reached Towa Records!**_

_**Raptor: And Anzu claims to see a scary guy-**_

_**Anzu: But I did! Please believe me!**_

_**Raptor: I didn't see it! So how can I believe you?**_

_**Anzu: Grk! Raptor, you idiot!**_

X X X X

Chapter 8

Anzu woke up somewhere new. Surrounded by darkness. She shivered and held her arms as she called "Raptor? You here?"

"Yeah."

Why did his voice sound faint?

"Where are you?"

"What do you mean "where are you"? Where are YOU??"

There was silence. She could hear the faint noise of skin slapping something hard and asked "Are you up there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, you are!"

"Raptor!!"

"Hold on a minute!"

She could hear Raptor run off and then there was nothing. Suddenly, the light shot on and Anzu finally realised by what Raptor had meant- Anzu was sitting on top of a tall round tower, that stood in the middle of a larger and higher square room.

Anzu's lips quivered in fear before she finally screamed "**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE**!! RAPTOR!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Raptor had returned-at least, she THOUGHT it was HIM- and he shouted up "Just jump! I'll catch you!"

"NO WAY!! I DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT!!"

"Suit yourself. I'll just go lose and we'll both be-"

"OKAY! OKAY! WAIT!!" Anzu edged herself to the side and looked down. "_Oh my God..._"

She then asked "Can you see me?"

"Yep! Jump now!"

_If he doesn't catch me, God, so help him..._

Anzu slipped off and fell off the edge. She closed her eyes and screamed until Raptor caught her. He rather fell back slightly and landed onto his butt.

"Ow..."

"...sorry..."

"You alright?"

"Yeah...you?" Anzu opened her eyes and looked at Raptor. One of his eyes were closed (most likely from the pain of falling while catching someone) and his hands/claws were holding her under her knees and helped her sit up, much like how one would carry a bride. Anzu's butt touched the floor between his legs and how he actually still sat up right, she didn't know.

Raptor replied "I'm fine." His other eye opened up and he said "You don't look alright. You're all red. You sure you're alright?"

Anzu didn't realise that she was blushing and quickly put her hands on her cheeks and said equally fast "YES! I AM FINE!!"

_Ack! My heart!_

She looked to the floor and prayed that no-body saw this-

"Nice catch, Raptor!"

Stand corrected. Teagen and Yuka HAD TO BE in the same area as these two! Yuka had a cheshire cat smile on as she approached. Teagen asked "What were you doing up there, Anzu-chan?"

"I-I-I-I..." Anzu swallowed and replied "I DON'T KNOW!"

"You don't have to shout; we're only here!" Teagen cupped her ears.

Anzu quickly stood up and crouched in a corner, thinking "_Oh God! This is sooooo humiliating!!_" while Raptor stood up and asked "What are you guys doing here?"

Yuka replied "Day 4 just started, so we just woke up." Yuka looked over at Anzu and a cheeky/dark grin spread over her face. Teagen said "It's rather strange; I mean, we didn't complete Day 2's task and here we are!"

"Yeah, that is weird-Yuka? What are you doing?" Raptor turned around to see Yuka leaning over Anzu. Yuka replied "Oh nothing..."

Raptor looked at Teagen. She replied "Yuka...likes playing tricks on people."

"...tricks..." Raptor repeated. He looked back and watched as Yuka teased Anzu about something that left her face like a cherry and shouting "NO WAY!! I'D NEVER DO THAT!! YUKA-CHAN!! TEAGEN-CHAN!! YOU BELIEVE ME, RIGHT??"

"Y-yeah..." Teagen was caught unaware by this question and didn't even know what they were talking about in general then-

_Beep Beep!_

Mission Time!

The four teenagers brought out their phones and read the message:

**Light the Star for the crowd.**

**You have 160 minutes.**

**Fail and you will be erased.**

PAIN!

"Light the "Star"? Huh?" Raptor asked "Any clue what this star is?"

Yuka replied "This place is that stadium place, right? Maybe that's the star." She pointed up to the pillar, "They say that there's this cool new star display that supposed to go on whenever idols turn up-"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU??"

The four turned around to see...a giant sugar-plum-like cute girl with blonde curled pigtails storming into the room. She placed her hands on her hips, looked across them with her sharp eyes and demanded "Well?? ANSWER ME!!"

Yuka stammered "W-we were j-just admiring the s-stage!"

Teagen looked at her carefully and whispered "That's Sugar-chan! She's an up-and-coming idol and she...is such a brat! You should hear the tabloids!"

"Good, you're done." Sugar-chan growled "Get out!"

"O-of course! C-come on guys!" Yuka led the four out. Then Sugar-chan looked at Raptor; "Hold up!"

"Huh? Me?" Raptor stopped and pointed at himself in some confusion. Sugar-chan studied him and a broad grin came across her face; "What a...FREAK!"

Raptor just stared while the girls gaped as this idol said "GOD! COSPLAY IS SO OLD!! But look at you!! You actually look your part!! What anime are you copying? Like I care! Dinosaurs are so old fashioned that no one will even look at a fossil without thinking "how do we turn this into petrol?"! Hahaha! Can I take a picture and show my friends? I mean, they'll agree with me! You are a fr-"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!"

Sugar-chan and Raptor turned to look at Anzu, who looked she'd be baring her fangs if she were a dog.

"Hooo?"

Sugar-chan put her hands on her hips and walked over to her like she wasn't walking on the ground to where Anzu stood. She leaned over and said "Who do you think you are? No one can boss me around; I'm Sugar-chan, everyone's favourite idol! Look at him! He's a freak!"

Teagen looked over at Raptor and noticed that his face seemed to be a bit more solemn than normal. He seemed to be taking this pretty well for a boy who didn't really look human. Sugar-chan was dishing out insults as if they were plates of gourmet food. Sugar-chan continued with her insult "Of course, if he were born like that, it'd be another story! How could anyone live with such a hideous face? I'd top myself!"

_SLAP!_

"Whoa!"

"That musta hurt!"

"A-Anzu??"

Anzu had slapped Sugar-chan, leaving a mark on her cheek. The idol was stunned and she moved her cheek to her hand. Teagen started clapping and said "Nice one."

"T-Teagen-chan..." Yuka looked at her partner and was rather surprised by this outburst. Teagen then joined in "Raptor-kun is our friend! You should never treat people like how you treated him!"

Raptor's eyes grew to the size of plates by Anzu's act of slapping someone. Sugar-chan's face suddenly scrunched up and she seemed to go red with anger. Raptor, quickly, ran over to Anzu and dragged her away by her poncho before Sugar-chan shrieked "HOW DARE YOU?! GET BACK HERE!! DON'T RUN AWAY!!"

Teagen and Yuka followed but lost them the moment they were outside.

X X X X

"What is wrong with you??"

Anzu and Raptor stood in an alley. People past them and didn't even notice the two (well, they WERE dead after all). Raptor faced the crowd with his solemn face while Anzu was red with rage. She shouted "Why didn't you have a go at her?? She's a piece of scum and you didn't do anything!! Why??"

Raptor was silent.

"Raptor!!"

"...I'm used to it."

Anzu stopped. Raptor looked at his hands, his claws rather, and said "Heh, you must think this is rather weird; how I can just sit take this abuse but...I'm pretty much used to it by now. So I take it with a pinch of salt. But I'm kinda shocked...this is the first time someone's commented on me like _that_ since I died."

"I...I like Raptor the way he is!"

Raptor looked over at a rather red Anzu (he thought it was from running, it was more that she was blushing at what she was saying). Anzu said "I think Raptor is braver than most people are for liking himself the way he is! But...I don't like that face..."

"Huh?"

Anzu's fingers moved onto the corners of Raptor's face and pulled them to make him seem like he was smiling.

"I don't like your sad face. It makes me sad." Anzu's firm voice began to falter "I like to see you smile more! I don't want to see Raptor sad when someone mocks something he's proud of!"

Raptor stared at her, in some confusion. Anzu moved her hands away quickly and looked away; "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Raptor laughed. He gently ruffled her hair and said "You know, for the first time, you've cheered me up. Thanks Anzu."

"Y-you're...w...wel...welcome..." Anzu was looking at her feet. Raptor noted that she seemed to be a bit off still and asked "What is it?"

"...can I have a hug..?"

"Augh, fine."

Anzu hugged him tightly and her head rested against his chest.

_My heart...really hurts...seeing Raptor like this makes it hurt even more. When you think about it...what Raptor says is true; people aren't accepting of others. If you have a freaky appearance, people look at you like a monster and some try to make money out of you too. I want to...protect him from the world..._

"Woo! Nice on, Anzu-chan!"

_Isn't that...Yuka-chan's voice?_

Anzu turned around with big round eyes and noticed that, speak of the devil, Yuka and Teagen were standing at the entrance of the alley way. Teagen placed a hand on her lips and she was trying to think of something to say. Yuka did a thumbs-up and said "I support your love, Anzu-chan!"

"Ah, come on guys! Grow up!" Raptor returned to his normal bad temper, "She just wanted a hug! Is every hug to you guys a romantic symbol or whatever?"

_Not...not...not...not AGAIN!!_

"AH! ANZU!! WAKE UP ANZU!!"

X X X X

**Omake:**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Setting of a school.-**

**Anzu's voice: Today, a new student has joined the Reaper's School.**

**-Raptor walks in through the gates wearing an red blazer, white shirt that's not tucked into his black trousers and a red and black tie around his neck (NO SHOES!! RAPTOR DOESN'T WEAR SHOES!!)-**

**Raptor: Anzu...that is you, right?**

**Anzu's voice: How'd you know?? I was putting on a pre-teen boy's voice too!**

**Raptor: As if I don't recongise your dumb voice already!**

**-Chibi Anzu wearing the school uniform in Venus Versus Virus walks up to Raptor-**

**Anzu: I don't know whether to take this as an insult or as praise.**

**Raptor: It's an insult, face it.**

**-Sparks errupt from their eyes-**

**-curtains close-**

**Yuka: Alright! Support your love!**

**Anzu: YUKA-CHAN!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! I'm stealing the school setting of the D. Gray-man Omake now! Mwahaha! Also, I just LOVE the school uniform from Venus Versus Virus!! I just wanted to make a boys uniform to it too (shoes for the boys are just plain black shoes)!!**_

_**Raptor: ...shouldn't we get someone to wake Anzu up?**_

_**catchan: -looks over to see Anzu on the floor- Nah, she'll wake up soon.**_

_**Raptor: I admire your concern.**_


	9. Uh instinct?

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU OR ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC!! I ONLY OWN ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!**_

_**Raptor: Day 3's beginning and Anzu and Teagen (more Anzu than Teagen tho) make an enemy with Sugar-chan, a teen idol. -sticks tongue out- That's a terrible name!**_

_**catchan: Let's see what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 9

They couldn't go back into the arena if they knew Sugar-chan was searching for Anzu so Teagen went back in to inquire about the star light-thing. The other three waited outside for her. When she came out, she said "Apparently, it's working fine."

Anzu replied "That's a waste of a mission then."

Yuka suggested "Maybe it means something else..?"

Raptor asked "Like what? What else is a star?"

There was silence. Then came shouting from inside. Raptor, Yuka and Teagen went inside and looked up to see the platform where Anzu had woken up on come down and two technicians were fighting. One of the men noticed the teenagers and said "Oi, leave now! We've got work to do!"

"What's going on?" asked Yuka.

The same man explained "A fuse died yesterday and we're missing the replacement. We've got to fix it right away!"

All the Players thought the same thing: "_What a coincidence._"

The older techican (or the one who had spoken to them) shouted at the other "You! Get the replacement at once!"

"Y-yes sir!"

The younger man ran out as fast he could and the Players watched him. Yuka put a hand to her head, pretending she had a head ache, and read the techicians mind: _I hope he doesn't forget it again! He's so forgetful!_

"Well, see you, old man!"

"Wha-who are you calling old??"

Yuka grabbed Teagen and Raptor and pulled them away.

X X X X

Anzu, bored rigid from waiting outside, was making faces at the mirror in a shop opposite the arena. That's when she noticed someone sneak out of the front exit.

_Shifty..._

The person was dressed in a heavy coat and a beanie hat, which rather annoyed Anzu. The person had delicate hands that clutched at the collar of the coat and white cloth hung out at the bottom. The disguise didn't fool her for one minute.

_That disguise wouldn't fool a blind cat._

X X X X

"ARRRGH! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?!"

How would you feel if the one person who had to stick with you in order to survive had disappeared? Well, Raptor was more pissed than before, steam was coming out of his body and he stamped his foot onto the floor several times while shouting "THAT BRAT!! I'M GONNA KILL HER!!"

Teagen wandered over to the shop opposite and said "Well, Anzu was definetly here; you can bet that since no one can see us that someone would be making funny faces. Speaking of which..."

Teagen started to make faces. Yuka said "Guys, we've got to keep an eye on that techician who's gone to get the fuse. Maybe Anzu got kidnapped?"

"By who?" Teagen called over.

"Reapers?" Yuka shrugged, "Maybe a really cute boy did it-"

"ARGH!! I'M GONNA KILL HER!!" Raptor's yell got even louder. Teagen and Yuka looked over at the boy and their sweat dropped. Yuka asked "Was there a boy or something?"

Raptor stopped shouting, hung with his back hunched over and said in a gravely, angry voice "Kyouya...that little brat would follow him anywhere..."

"Kyouya?" Yuka smiled like the Cheshire Cat and asked "Who's he?"

"A bastard who totally fits the description of "Absolute Crook"!" Raptor gritted his teeth, "That brat thinks he's really, really, really attractive but he's bad news! She'd follow him to the ends of the world!"

"Uh-huuuuuuuh..."

"I AIN'T JEALOUS!!"

Yuka said "Oh, of course not. How about I go looking for Anzu? Maybe she'll be following that Kyouya-kun..?"

Teagen pouted and said "Yuka-chan! You have to stick with me!! If not, we'll be erased!"

Electricity ran up Raptor's back and he growled "I'm going to kill her..."

Both Raptor and Teagen looked over Yuka and said "I don't want to die you know..."

"F-fine!" Yuka stammered "T-Teagen and I-I w-will g-go d-d-do the m-m-mission a-a-and meet u-up with you a-and A-Anzu later!"

"Good idea..."

Teagen and Yuka chased after the technician while Raptor went to find Anzu.

X X X X

In one of the shops, Anzu stood at the sunglasses stand, trying on what was there. She had a plastic bag on her wrist and she was spying on the person in the coat. Music blarred quite quietly and the person was flicking through clothes on railings.

_Huh, those clothes are different. Now why would..._

Shivers went down Anzu's back.

_W-why do I sense ill-intent??_

"_**Anzu**_..."

"Eh??"

Anzu turned around to see...a very angry Raptor.

"EEP!"

Raptor grabbed the collar of her poncho and shook her back and forth violently "WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF?! I'VE CHECKED FIVE DIFFERENT SHOPS ALREADY!!"

"I-I was-"

"NO EXCUSES!! I WILL SERIOUSLY EAT YOU!!"

"B-but Raptor-"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!"

Raptor stopped shaking her and Anzu was dizzy.

"Su-Sugar-chan i-is...'ere..."

Raptor looked around quickly and then hissed "I don't see her! Don't lie!"

"She's...in dis'uise..."

Raptor finally spotted the odd one out-

"Does she think she blends in?" Raptor asked, "She looks like a cartoon detective!"

"Something 'eren't right...so I followed..." Anzu shook her head to regain her normal feeling in her head. She then slapped herself free of Raptor's claws and said "I got to thinking; why did she run off? So I followed."

"At least TELL ME. We need each other to survive."

_I know what he means when he says that but my knees feel kinda weak..._

Sugar-chan walked right past them and Anzu ran after her. A still pissed off Raptor followed after her, just as fast.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Sugar-chan pops up-**

**Sugar-chan: Hee hee!**

**-Sugar-chan starts to fly around a class room and hovers around Chibi Raptor-**

**Raptor: Gah! Stupid bug! -tries to hit it-**

**Anzu: stands up from her desk with a book- Let me.**

**-Anzu whacks the idol onto the window-**

**Sugar-chan: Heh...heh...heh...**

**-curtains close-**

**Anzu: Striku!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Anzu uses the Japanese pronouncation of the word Strike (I think so anyway...). What is Japanese for Strike? Hm...**_

_**Raptor: Why are we following that brat? You hate her!**_

_**Anzu: I just got a feeling! Trust me, okay??**_

_**Raptor: ...**_


	10. Ramen!

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU OR ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC!! ONLY ANZU AND A FEW MINOR OCs!!**_

_**Raptor: Somehow, Anzu and I ended up following this bitchy idol around.**_

_**Anzu: What will happen now??**_

X X X X

Chapter 10

"Oooh! Hotdogs!"

"We can't buy anything from the stand, remember?"

"Sadly..."

Sugar-chan quickly dived into an empty ramen resturant and the Players followed. Something was different about Raptor's appearance...

"I hate this hat. I hate these gloves." Raptor complained. On top of his head was a blue baseball cap and on his wrists were a pair of fingerless gloves, which Anzu had bought because she thought they were cute. She turned it around so that a tuft of his hair stuck out like those tough kids you see of TV. Raptor hated it so much at this stage. They found seats not far from Sugar-chan and watched her-

"Welcome! Oh? A couple! Ah, to be young again!" said the rather cubby owner in white chef's clothes and glasses. He smiled at them warmly while Anzu and Raptor said "We're not a couple!"

The man laughed and replied "I know, I know, I was just playing with you. So, what will it be?"

"C-classic ramen please!"

"Okay, two classics!"

"Wait!" Raptor gave up. Face it, even if he said he didn't ask for ramen...he'd probably still get it. Anzu shifted in her seat and smiled innocently.

"What's with you?" asked Raptor.

"It's nice." Anzu replied. She then asked "Oh yeah, where are Yuka-chan and Teagen-chan?"

"They went to do the mission. You're lucky that Yuka didn't go. I think she's interested in that bastard..."

"Bastard..? Oh! Kyouya-sama!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!!"

X X X X

Yuka and Teagen chased after the technician as he disappeared into the nearest electrical supply shop. The girls went inside quickly and hid behind a self dedicated to nothing but screws. They glared over at the technician arguing with himself in front of the counter and then he ran out again.

"I'll remember in a minute!"

"God, we'll be here forever and be erased!" Yuka complained.

"Calm down. We'll be fine." Teagen replied, trying to keep her partner calm.

They chased outside again where the man would scratch his head and think about what he needed to buy. Yuka brought out her mobile and messed around with it; "For goodness sake! Let's just imprint him!"

"Uh, that will work too!"

Yuka selected the imprint function and pressed the word "fuse". The technician suddenly stopped thinking and said "Oh yeah! That's it!"

Without a second word, he ran back into the shop, followed by the girls. Much to their delight, he brought the fuse and ran back out again just as fast. Thank the Reapers for the imprint function! The girls had learned it from another team before they were so rudely erased by the Noise. Needless to say, it was most helpful.

X X X X

"Yummy! I love ramen!"

Anzu nearly ate the bowl if Raptor didn't stop her. Anzu then asked "So, how are you doin'?"

"Why are you asking? Annoyed." Raptor replied.

"Well...we haven't ditched a mission before so..."

"So...you want to hang out?" Raptor put on a fake voice. Anzu laughed, noodles nearly spilled out of her mouth if she hadn't put her hand to cover it. Raptor snorted and put his hand over his mouth to stop her from seeing he was smiling.

"There! You can smile Raptor!"

"Aw, shut up!"

"Excuse me!"

The two jolted to see Sugar-chan looking over at them and shouted "This is a RESTURANT. That means, no shouting?"

Anzu would have gotten up out of her seat if Raptor gave her a look that said "Move and I will eat you.". The chef looked over at the costumer and replied "True this is a resturant but...I don't mind."

"Well, **I **don't like it." Sugar-chan retorted. Raptor muttered "At least **WE **are having fun."

"You think this is fun?" Anzu whispered.

"WHAT was tha-HEY!" Sugar-chan slammed her hands onto her table and said "YOU'RE THAT BRAT WHO STRUCK ME!!"

Her finger pointed accusingly at Anzu. Raptor muttered "See, THIS is WHY it was a BAD IDEA to follow HER."

The chef said "Now now ladies-" his attempts to keep the peace failed when Anzu replied "You deserved it!"

"Oh God..."

"YOU BRAT!"

FLYING NOODLE ATTACK OF DOOM!

This landed onto a table not far from Sugar-chan. There was that awkward silence. Then the idol got up, stomped over to the table and picked a handful of noodles and threw them onto Anzu. The two men stared at her with some shock and then back at the noodled one. Anzu just smiled and said "Oh look at me." She then threw an onion at the idol, staining her coat. "Oops, sorry."

"AUGH!!"

_Time to dive..._

Raptor and the chef ducked behind the table while the two girls began to have a spiteful argument:

"At least I'm pretty!"

"At least people like me for me!"  
"At least I'm popular!"

"At least I have FRIENDS!"

"At least-at least-at least...AUGH!!"

Sugar-chan stamped her feet, crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks; "Okay, you WIN. I'll apologise to your ugly boyfriend!"

"HEY!" Raptor called up, "I ain't ugly and we're not dating!"

Sugar-chan turned around and said "Whatever, I'm sorry."

There was silence. Anzu broke it by saying "Don't worry about this. I'll tidy up."

"O-okay..?"

Anzu stole a lot of napkins and began to tidy up.

"Raptor, let's clean up!"

"Eh?? Me too??"

"Yep!"

"But why me??"

"Because we're a team!"

Sugar-chan asked "What are you doing? This was MY mess, wasn't it?"

Anzu replied "Regardless, I'm tidying up."

Sugar-chan stared at them with some warmness. Once they were done, Raptor asked "Sugar-chan, why did you run away from the arena?"

Sugar-chan froze up and said "I-I don't know what you mean!"

"But you look so shifty."

Sugar-chan showed some resistance to answering questions but soon wore down. She explained "I don't want to sing anymore."

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Raptor and Anzu are standing in the hall at the Reaper's School-**

**Anzu: Oh yeah! Raptor, look at what I brought you! -shows the hat and gloves-**

**Raptor: Are you hinting at something? -anger mark-**

**Anzu: Of course not, I thought they looked cute!**

**Raptor: I ain't wearing them!**

**Anzu: But Raptor!**

**Raptor: Don't make me eat you!!**

**Anzu: I'm gonna cry!**

**Raptor: Go ahead! I don't care!**

**Anzu: Fine!**

**-Two face opposite directions-**

**Anzu: Grk!**

**-Raptor's eyes look at her-**

**Raptor: (Resist! Giving in is what she wants!)**

**Anzu: Wa...ah!**

**Raptor: (No! Resist! Resist Raptor!)**

**Anzu: -tears appear-**

**Raptor: ?! FINE! I'LL WEAR THEM!! JUST DON'T CRY!!**

**Anzu: Really??**

**-curtains close-**

**Raptor: ...and that's why I'm wearing this dorky hat and gloves...**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter!**_

_**Raptor: I hate this hat and gloves...**_

_**Anzu: -tears-**_

_**Raptor: DON'T CRY!! (WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!)**_


	11. Mission Complete!

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU OR ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC! ONLY ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! I'M SORRY FOR SLAUGHTERING PEOPLE'S CHARACTERS!**_

_**Raptor: Sugar-chan's been caught. Why doesn't she want to sing anymore?**_

_**Anzu: We're about to find out!**_

X X X X

Chapter 11

"Why don't you want to sing?" asked Anzu.

_W-wait! We don't have to listen to this idiot! Anzu!!_

Sugar-chan stared at them and asked "Why do you care?"

"Maybe it'll help to get it off your chest."

Raptor's head hit the table and he began to mutter something (which sounded an awful lot like "I'm going to eat you..."). Sugar-chan looked at Anzu with a lifted eyebrow and said "Well...I guess...I'll tell you...SOME details...of my dilema..."

Anzu smiled. Raptor muttered the same thing again. Sugar-chan began "I used to love to sing. When I became an idol, it was great. But people recongise you and your behaviour, where you become unpopular and even your friends won't hang out with you. I hate singing yet so many people turn up to hear me. So, randomly, I decided; break the fuse and run away."

Raptor looked up; _Oh, so it was you that caused todays mission._

"...but you followed me! Everything is ruined!"

Sugar-chan looked at them with such an evil stare! Anzu said "Wow, you really are selfish."

"HUH??"

Anzu explained "Why didn't you just ASK to quit? Make this your last performance for your fans and then quit the business. Thinking of one's self won't get you very far in life."

Sugar-chan was about to protest that Anzu didn't know anything when Anzu said "Don't even say what you're about to say, cause I know what it's like to think only of yourself. But I feel I've rather changed."

Raptor blinked and got back to cleaning. He wanted to ignore her so badly right now...

X X X X

Yuka and Teagen were horrified to find out that even with the fuse put it, the mission wasn't over!! There was ten minutes left! Everyone was running around looking for Sugar-chan and the two looked at each other with horror; NOW WHAT?!

"GOD!! WE CAN'T START WITHOUT THAT BRAT!!"

"AHHHH!! WE'RE DOOMED!!"

"I should start finding a new job..."

Then in walked Sugar-chan. Her entrance made such an appearance. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Silence filled the area as the idol bowed and said "I'm sorry."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH??

Sugar-chan was surrounded by everyone there, who were checking her temperature or checking if she was alright in general. Teagen asked "But I thought..?"

"Yeah, me too..."

"...it's called Anzu being nosey."

The girl team turned to see Raptor and Anzu standing in the door frame. Raptor explained "That's why she ran off. She had this feeling..."

"Oh, I see." Yuka said.

The four looked at their hands and saw the timer was gone.

"I guess...we had to return Sugar-chan AND find a fuse." Yuka deduced from hearing their story.

Anzu smiled. But this faded when she saw a poster up on the wall. Without a word, she walked up to it and stared at it. Teagen followed and asked "What is it, Anzu-chan?"

"T-Teagen-chan..."

Teagen followed her eyes and covered her mouth to stop her from gasping at what she saw.

"Teagen-chan?"

"Anzu?"

The other two caught up and their eyes widened as well; the poster had a picture of a happy looking Anzu with long hair at a piano. Her fingers appeared to be playing it and the heading said "Listen to the Eternal Notes of Heaven." Next to the Anzu-look a like was a boy about the same age dressed in a suit and top hat, holding a violin. He was standing close to the girl and he seemed to be smiling too.

"It's...her." Raptor said.

"Her? You know her?" asked Yuka, looking at the poster to Raptor, then at Anzu and back at the poster. Teagen said "She looks...just like you Anzu-chan..."

"W-who..." Anzu's eyes scanned the poster carefully as she demanded "WHO IS SHE?? WHO IS HE?! WHY AM I CRYING?! STOP CRYING ME!! Stop..."

Then Day Four ended.

X X X X

"Ho..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"He's here."

"Who's he??"

"That boy...the one with claws..."

"Him?? He looks interesting. I want to see him struggle..."

"It's against the rules to attack Players unless it's Day Seven."

"I know, I know. But, can we torment him a bit?"

"...I'll ask."

"Yay!"

X X X X

**Omake:**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Yuka and Teagen dressed in school uniform sit at their desks-**

**Yuka: I feel cheated.**

**Teagen: What do you mean?**

**Yuka: I mean, we seem to be nothing but secondary characters here...**

**Teagen: Now! Think positive, Yuka-chan!**

**Yuka: We're not that important...**

**Teagen: YUKA-CHAN!!**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! The mysterious girl appears again! In a poster! But, who is this boy Anzu seems to know?**_

_**Anzu: It was so short! -cries-**_

_**Raptor: You're so wise -sarcasim-**_

_**Anzu: -sniffs- Really?**_

_**Raptor: ...you are so easy to trick.**_

_**Anzu: WAAAAH!!**_

_**Everyone: You made her cry...**_

_**Raptor: OH QUIT IT ALREADY!!**_


	12. Day 4

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!!**_

_**Anzu: -sniffs-**_

_**Raptor: Completed the mission and today begins Day Four!**_

_**catchan: Let's see what happens next!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 12

Anzu woke up kneeling on the floor in front of Towa Records. She looked around and noticed Raptor staring up at the sky. He looked down and said "Oh, you're up."

"Yeah...where are your gloves?"

"Threw them away."

"Oh..."

Personally, she was rather happy that he threw them away. After all, his claws ruined them. But she was surprised he kept the hat. She thought it was cute on him.

"You're still crying." Raptor said.

Anzu felt her cheeks and wiped her eyes with her poncho. She noticed someone walk past wearing a t-shirt with a similar skull to the ones from the Player Pins and said "Wait-what??"

"What?" Raptor asked. Anzu said "That guy! Wait! That person!! EH??"

Raptor said "Oh that design. CAT must have made them."

"CAT?"

"Designer. Very famous. His work is very popular. Yuka's clothes, for example." Raptor explained "Wait a minute-why am I your explainer??"

"Because you became my partner."

_Chime-chime!_

Mission Time!

**Make Skull Teen popular.**

**You have 360 minutes.**

**Fail and face erasure.**

PAIN!!

"Latest fashion?" Raptor repeated, "Great, a CHICK mission."

"What's this "Skull Teen" label?" Anzu asked. The two looked around-

"What is Skull Teen? Why! It's the label you just saw!"

Raptor's eyes dilated as the two looked up. Standing at the other end of the street were two Reapers.

The speaker was a tall and eerily beautiful woman with back length white hair pulled back with a hair band revealing a lotus tattoo the middle of her forehead and gray eyes. She wore a sleeveless halter necklined white dress that ended at her ankles and exposed her back. Her ears were pierced too; Reaper Skull ear rings.

Standing next to her was a younger short boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white Gi and a black hakema. You could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't the kind of guy you want to mess with.

The woman smiled creepily and said "Long time no see, Raptor."

"Y-you!" Raptor stammered "B-but...y-you're d-dead!!"

"No sh-t Sherlock." the boy replied. He turned to his partner and asked "Nikki, you really know him?"

Nikki looked back and said "Of course, Killswitch." Her eyes looked over at Raptor and noticed the other Player next to him. "Hoo...what's this? Well, it makes sense. Players always have Partners. Hello, what's your name?"

Nikki said the last bit with a cold version of how one speaks to a little child. Anzu replied "Oguri Anzu."

_WHY'D YOU ANSWER HER?!_

Raptor was tempted to hit her and looked over at her with annoyance burning in his eyes.

"I bet you don't know a lot about your beloved Partner..." Nikki noted allowed, placing a finger at her lips.

"First off, I don't see Raptor as something "beloved" and no, I don't." Anzu replied, feeling somewhat creeped out, "To be honest, I don't care either."

"_REALLY_?" Nikki leaned over, faking shock, and asked "Then you wouldn't want to know that he's a KILLER?"

Anzu's body froze; "What?"

Killswitch smiled; "Look at her! It looks like her body surrounded by ice! Ha ha!"

Nikki replied to the girl "Of course, I have first hand proof; he killed ME."

Raptor grunted and said "It was an ACCIDENT. Besides, you did THIS to me. It's not all my fault that what you did ended in your death."

Nikki turned around and said "Killswitch, let's go."

"Eh?" Killswitch was a little confused and followed after his partner, "I thought you were going to torment him a little?"

"My job here is done." Nikki said as they walked away. "How'd their relationship last if SHE knew that HE was a KILLER?"

X X X X

Anzu didn't look at Raptor and asked "Is what she said true?"

Raptor turned to her. He felt kinda shocked at her face; she looked like one of confusion, disbelief and fear. The same one, in fact, she showed when she saw the strange girl's face. Raptor didn't reply. Anzu demanded "I need to know!"

"...like I said, it was an accident."

"Raptor."

Anzu started looking at the floor, "I keep thinking about what Yuka-chan and Teagen-chan told us...about the ABC Killer..."

"What? That you were killed?" Raptor said without a care in the world, "Yeah, I realised that too. And I know what you're thinking; _What if __**HE **__killed me?_ Please! As if I'd kill anyone on purpose! I didn't even know you until the other day."

Anzu shivered. Raptor then said "Eh? Is all your trust gone in that one sentence? It's fine by me. I just need your help to get me back to life. After that, I don't care."

"Then...then your powers are..?"

Raptor was confused; "Uh...it's called Chaos and it's a power that everyone has but few have actually unlocked as it only awakens when it feels the person is worthy to use it. It's darkness and light combined in an equal amount. I was taught how to use mine. Why so interested all of a sudden?"

Anzu put a hand to her head and just walked away.

"Oi! Answer me! Anzu!"

"L-let's do the mission..."

"AUGH! FINE!"

Anzu didn't want to tell Raptor why she was so interested. In fact, back when she had first seen him use Chaos, she felt she had seen it (or something very similar) being used before...

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi class room sits chatting to each other when chibi Nikki walks in-**

**Nikki: Okay class, let's start our science class. Please turn your books to page 10. -turns to face black board and reads the book-**

**-Silence-**

**Anzu: -stands up with hand in the air- Sensei? Is everything alright?**

**Nikki: -looks back with anger marks above her head- E-everything's fine. I-I was just thinking; why doesn't someone else read this out?**

**Killswitch: Oh yeah! Nikki-sensei can't understand advance science!**

**Anzu: Eh? Isn't that a bad trait to have if you're going to be a science teacher?**

**Etsuko: -sarcastic writing- You'd think so.**

**Teagen: Poor Nikki-sensei!**

**-More anger marks appear above Nikki's head-**

**Raptor: How're we supposed to learn if we have an IDIOT as a teacher!**

**Killswitch: Nikki-sensei isn't an idiot! She's just not that smart anymore!**

**Raptor: That means she's an idiot. Anzu's one too.**

**Anzu: HEY!**

**Endark: Uh, guys, please calm down now...**

**Yuka: That reminds me! I've got English homework to do! Teagen-chan! Help me during lunch!**

**Teagen: Sure thing!**

**Nikki: RIGHT THAT'S IT!!**

**-Scene goes dark and there are several bonking noises and screams-**

**-Scene lights up again to reveal that the talkers (and...uh...the only writer) are unconcious on their desks with massive bumps-**

**Nikki: Right, now who will read for us..?**

**-Curtains close-**

**Endark: WHY DID I GET HIT??**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Anzu and Raptor's bond is shaken by the revelation by Nikki (both she and Killswitch belong to kingofboomansion!) and Anzu feels she's seen Chaos being used before! Now what's going to happen?? Final note: is it actually day 4?**_

_**-Everyone looks at Raptor-**_

_**Raptor: What?? I DON'T KNOW!!**_


	13. Falling Apart

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! NOT THE TWEWY OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC!! I'M SORRY FOR RUINING THEM!!**_

_**Raptor: Last time, Nikki, a Reaper, revealed to Anzu that I (accidently) kill her (Nikki, not Anzu). Anzu's hiding something now...seriously, what do you have in your hand?**_

_**Anzu: N-nothing! -put her hands behind her back-**_

_**Raptor: Anzu, show me.**_

_**Anzu: No!**_

_**Raptor: It's nothing dirty, is it?**_

_**Anzu: HELL NO!**_

_**Raptor: Then show me!**_

_**Anzu: NO!! BEGIN THE CHAPTER! BEGIN THE CHAPTER!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 13

"Making something popular?"

Endark and Etsuko had met Yuka and Teagen only a short time before Anzu and Raptor showed up at the Scramble. Teagen proceeded to ask the question "How do you make something popular?" and Endark repeated this as if he knew what to do. The younger Players looked at him. Endark jumped and said "I apologise! Something must have made me..."

Etsuko wrote on his hand something and Endark read it out loud ""You...know...something..."."

He paused before saying "Okay, fine. I'll tell you. I have played every single Reaper's Game since I died, long, long ago..."

"You're THAT old?" asked Yuka, somewhat surprised. "I mean, I thought the way you speak was a little funny but...WHOA..."

"I kinda guessed." Raptor said, "He used old fashioned words earlier. Don't you remember Anzu?"

Anzu jumped and shook her head; "Not really..."

"That's why you're dumb."

Anzu didn't protest. Instead, she just looked to the side. This kinda annoyed Raptor but didn't react. Etsuko held up her board:

**Don't tell me you broke up?**

Her face squished up like a little kid seeing their parents kiss.

"LISTEN YOU!! WE WERE NEVER LIKE THAT" Raptor shouted. "I'LL FREAKIN'EAT YOU!!"

**Bring it on! I'll beat you so bad you'll beg for mercy!**

Anzu put her finger in a belt hole in Raptor's shorts and said "Sit boy."

"WHEN DID I BECOME YOUR FREAKIN' DOG?!" Raptor demanded. Anzu replied "The moment you asked me to be your partner."

"Ooh! Look at me! I'm so scared!"

"You'd better."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC DUMB ASS!"

"Sit."

"HELL NAW!"

Anzu shot at him a dark look. "I said **SIT BOY**."

Raptor was about to reply when Teagen spun around between them and said "Let's not fight, alright??"

"Aw, that was getting interesting." Yuka said.

**I agree.**

Teagen felt her sweat drop and stammered "E-Endark-san..? D-Do y-you k-know what t-t-to d-d-do?"

Endark smiled and replied "Of course! Just equip the badge you were given and fight!"

"Badge?" asked Yuka.

Endark explained "Yes, if one were to look in one's pocket..."

Anzu dug her hands into her pockets and produced a badge with the same symbol as the t-shirt.

"Yes that. Just wear it whilst fighting and it should become popular in the area." Endark explained.

"Really?"

"That's too simple..."

"Silence, dog."

"WHAT DID I JUST ASK YOU?!"

Raptor started giving Anzu evil looks as the girl put the pin on her poncho. The others searched their person's and found badges themselves. Yuka and Teagen put theirs on their shirts, Endark nearly poked his eye so Etsuko put his on his robe and hers on her hoodie and Raptor put his on his shorts.

"Right." Endark said "Now, shall we depart from each others company to other areas?"

"Huh?" asked Yuka.

"He means let's split up and get into as many fights as possible." Teagen translated "I am from the USA, ya know."

"...still confused..." Yuka muttered.

Endark and Etsuko made their way to Hachiko while Teagen and Yuka walked off in the direction of 104. Raptor and Anzu were left standing at the Scramble. There was silence for a while. Anzu then said "Let's get to work." She rose her hands to her head when Raptor asked "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Huh..? I was just talking to-"

"I mean properly."

Anzu replied "...but I am..."

"Don't listen to Nikki. She's just a cruel heartless woman." Raptor replied "Even though I need your help, I at least what to have a relationship where we can at least COMMUNICATE like proper human beings."

"..."

"..."

"...let's get to work..."

"AUGH! I'VE HAD IT!" Raptor barked "YOU JUST HATE ME NOW THAT YOU KNOW I KILLED SOMEONE?? IT WAS A FREAKIN' ACCIDENT!! THE OTHER DAY YOU WERE DEFENDING ME FROM SOME B-TCH AND NOW-"

"Sit boy." Anzu ordered.

"I'M NOT A DOG AND I'M NOT INUYASHA! YOU CAN'T ORDER M-ACK!"

Anzu had turned around and put her hand on his shoulder. She pushed his back and he landed right on his butt.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Raptor demanded. Anzu ordered "Let's just hurry up and complete this mission."

Raptor felt his body shudder.

_W-what was that...? Her voice was so cold that it made ME feel cold!!_

"Geez, what's got you so cold?" asked Raptor.

"YOU, YOU JERK!"

Anzu then ran off towards Towa Records.

"ACK! ANZU!! WAIT!!" _Damn that idiot!_

Raptor got up and chased after her.

X X X X

A man with spiky black hair and dressed in a suit walked down the street when a girl with green hair ran past him. Their shoulders barely touched so she couldn't feel it but he turned around on the spot and watched her. He placed his hand on his chin and thought "_That girl...I wonder what happened to her..?_"

"ANZU! ANZU! STOP RUNNING OR I'LL EAT YOU DAMMIT!"

The man turned around again and saw a boy with scales, claws and a tail. He stopped at one point, cursing; "Damn, I lost her."

"Excuse me, young man."

The boy looked at the man approaching.

"What?"

"Are you looking for a young girl with green hair?"

"-?! You saw Anzu? Which way-wait! You can see me!" the boy was a bit taken back by this relevation. The man smiled and replied "Of course, this is the UG after all. I'm Hanekoma Sanae, nice to meet you."

"UG?" the boy then smiled sarcasticly "I see, the Game. What do you want?"

Hanekoma put his hands up innocently and replied "I just want to help. Is she your partner?"

"Yeah. But she pretty much hates me. Like I care though..."

"If you don't care, why are you chasing her?"

"Because...she's my ticket out of this dump!"

Hanekoma asked "What's your name?"

"Raptor, why?" the boy asked.

Hanekoma said "Dino-kun...trusting your partner is esstinal for survival in this game. You must understand that your partner is half of your power; without one, you'll die."

"...don't get it..." Raptor replied "And don't call me Dino-kun!"

"Well, you will one day. Good luck with the Game!" Hanekoma began to walk away. Raptor shouted "OI! WHICH WAY DID SHE GO?!"

"...that way. Also, if you still can't find her, then how about trying to think like her..?" He pointed in the direction he had seen the girl run.

"THANKS!"

_...that girl...she's a Zero...the Reapers will be far from pleased...they'll hunt her down like a wild animal when she's Identified..._

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Players are in their gym uniforms; girls on one court playing volley ball while boys on the other playing volley ball-**

**Raptor: BAH! To Hell with this game!**

**Endark: Raptor, please do not anger the gym teacher-**

**Raptor: LIKE HELL!**

**-Lesson chime-**

**Raptor: YES! So outta here!**

**-Boys make their way out while Yuka whispers something to Anzu-**

**Anzu: Eh? N-no way! I can't do that!**

**Yuka: Aw, but come on! It'll be fun!**

**Teagen: What will?**

**-Yuka whispers into her ear-**

**Teagen: Ooooh...yeah, that'll be funny!**

**Anzu: But...**

**Yuka and Teagen: Do it! Do it! Do it!**

**Anzu: Fine! -takes a deep breath- RAPTOR!**

**Raptor: -stops- What?**

**Anzu: SIT BOY!**

**Raptor: Wha-aaack! -slams head first into the floor-**

**-Silence-**

**-Curtains closed-**

**Teagen: I-I didn't think THAT would happen!**

**Anzu: M-me either...he's gonna kill me, isn't he?**

**Teagen: Possibly...maybe...I dunno!**

X X X X

_**catchan: A Inuyasha joke at the end; couldn't resist. Also, "possibly...maybe...I dunno!" is a reference to one of my school friends (she's writing a fanfic that violet44 is putting up) XD**_

_**-Raptor is still trying to force Anzu's hands open-**_

_**Raptor: WHAT IS IT?!**_

_**Anzu: NO! YOU CAN'T SEE!!**_

_**-Raptor pries Anzu's hands open and..-**_

_**Raptor: -shock- ACK!**_

_**Anzu: No!**_

_**Raptor: ...**_

_**Anzu: ...**_

_**Raptor: ...Anzu?**_

_**Anzu: Y-yes..?**_

_**Raptor: Why did you catch a frog? -points to the frog on his head-**_

_**Anzu: C-cause it was cute!!**_


	14. Searching

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU BELONGS TO SQUARE-ENIX!! I'M SORRY FOR KILLING ANYONE ELSE'S OCS!!**_

_**Raptor: I lost Anzu...**_

_**catchan: You did WHAT?!**_

_**Raptor: LIKE IT WAS ON PURPOSE!!**_

_**catchan: THEN, HURRY UP AND FIND HER ALREADY!!**_

_**Raptor: R-right!! -disappears off-**_

X X X X

Chapter 14

There was a barrier past Towa Records so Raptor had to back track. Where on Earth could Anzu have gone? He thought about what Hanekoma had told him; "_Also, if you still can't find her, then how about trying to think like her..?_"

Raptor stopped and paused.

_...I can't believe I'm doing this..._

Raptor closed his eyes and tried to think like her...

_Let's see...she likes ponchos...but they don't sell them this time of year...she gets board easily so she'll be somewhere where she can move around and..._

He opened his eyes.

_...that stupid song! She'll go somewhere where there's music!_

Then reality hit him.

_This is Shibuya! It's littered with clothes shops and music shops and other stuff! It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack! I can't even use mind reading cause only a few voices get through and Players can't read each others minds! I am so screwed!!_

He started to walk around again and stopped when he heard a violin. He turned and saw a large instrument shop. It had the symbol to go inside on it and there was barely anyone inside, all except someone singing...

_That sounds like..._

"Anzu!"

Raptor approached the shop and, once inside, he looked around all the instruments for whoever was playing the violin (...or was it a viola?). He stopped when he saw the store's owner playing said instrument and someone standing in front of him, singing.

_Anzu..._

Anzu said some song he had never heard before and he noticed that her eyes were closed and she smiled as she sang. The song went on until the song ended and the store's owner put the violin (or viola) down. He then patted Anzu's shoulder and said "Oguri-kun, you are quite talented at singing! Who taught you?"

"I-it's natural, I guess." Anzu sounded embarrassed. She then opened her eyes and saw Raptor. Her face went instantly blank while the man said "Well, if you ever change your mind...you know where to come."

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Anzu bowed. Once he left, she approached Raptor with her pissed-off face.

"What?" she demanded.

"Don't give me that "what?"." Raptor said "I've been searching everywhere for you!"

"I'm just a ticket; why'd you care?"

"Cause if you die, I die." Raptor shook his head and said "Look, never mind about that! Just ignore Nikki and-"

"-"And be friends again"?" Anzu asked, "But you...you..."

"It was an ACCIDENT." Raptor said, "God, you're so stubborn!"

Anzu closed her eyes again and said "Raptor...I'll be your friend again if you promise me one thing..."

"Hm?"

"If...if we find the guy who took my memory away and made me come here..." Anzu opened her eyes and looked to the side, "You'll...you'll kick his ass for me..."

Raptor put his hand on her head and said "Dude, if we do find whoever killed you, it won't be just me."

Anzu laughed and threw her arms around Raptor's shoulders.

"O-oi! Get off me!"

"Ah, young love..."

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!"

X X X X

The two Players left the shop and seemed to be getting along a bit better than before.

"Hooo, that's interesting."

"Kimbly, I thought you said we were getting ramen?"

Kimbly and Alette stood in the crowd. Kimbly had told Alette that they were getting ramen but they were no where near a ramen place. Alette asked "What are you looking at anyway? The Players?"

"Yep. Nikki talked to these two so their bond isn't that strong." Kimbly looked back "That's understandable; after all she is a _Zero_." She then asked "We have to report to the boss, don't we?"

"Afraid so." Kimbly ran his fingers across his lips "I must say though...let's not tell those big wigs yet. I want to have some more fun with them and Alette-chan."

Alette said "Okay, good, but are we getting ramen or not??"

"...yes, yes we are."

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Raptor and Anzu are sitting at a bus stop. Anzu is listening to her MP3 and singing...-**

**Raptor: -shivers- Whoa...**

**Anzu: -removes ear phones- What is it?**

**Raptor: When you sing...**

**Anzu: Yes?**

**Raptor: ...I feel like I'm in a horror movie!**

**Anzu: Is that a good thing?**

**Raptor: Since hanging around with you, I don't know anymore...**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: As you can see, our Mary-sue Anzu has a talent in music. Something I noticed about all girls talented with singing is that they're all angels; it rather annoys me...so whenever Anzu sings or plays an instrument, it creeps people out XD It has a lot to do with her past!! The song Anzu was singing was Akai Tobira by Yousei Teikoku (love that song!). Originally, there was going to be a piano but I couldn't come up with any good eerie songs that can be sung on the piano (if there are, please tell me!).**_


	15. The Last Person You'd Want To See

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THE FANFIC OR THE GAME ITSELF!! I ONLY OWN ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!! SORRY IF I RUIN PEOPLE'S CHARACTERS!!**_

_**Raptor: I met up with Anzu again.**_

_**Anzu: But things won't really be the same between us since I found out he killed someone...**_

_**catchan: Let's see what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 15

Teagen and Yuka were scanning around 104. Well, Teagen was. Yuka decided to window shop some fashionable clothes. She sighed and thought "_I wish I had enough money to buy these..._"

"Um...Yuka?"

"Yeah?"

"...a little help?"

Yuka turned around to see Teagen tapping her foot in some confusion. Yuka asked "Can you do it, it's not like you need two people..?"

"Yuka..." Teagen replied.

Yuka went off to staring at the clothes and made personal notes about them. "Yuka! Here comes a fight!"

The girls were suddenly transported to a parallel version of 104. Three bird Noise swooped down past them and began to fly back. Yuka drew out a retractable staff and attached a fire pin to it. It turned red and a blade appeared at the end. Teagen drew out a bow and arrow set.

Yuka was the first to charge, leaping up and knocking down of the Noise, setting it ablaze. Teagen pulled back the bow and fired an arrow directly into a Noise, making it disappear.

"Yes! Perfect hit!" Teagen smiled.

The final Noise charged at them; Teagen shot it down and Yuka sliced it in two. The battle field dissolved.

X X X X

"Welcome back."

Yuka and Teagen turned to see Raptor and Anzu walking towards them. Yuka asked "Where you guys headed?"

Raptor replied "We're headed down to the stadium. But first, little miss IDIOT here," He motioned to Anzu, "Wants to get more Skull Teen stuff."

Yuka asked "Can we come with??"

Teagen explained "It would help us out and clear this mission quicker."

"Good point!" Anzu smiled, "Let's go shopping!"

"YEAH!" chanted the girls.

"Great..." muttered Raptor.

X X X X

"How cute!"

"Yeah!"

"What about this??"

"OH MY GOSH! YEAH!"

Raptor found himself standing near the exit, watching as these girls could not decide what to buy...that wasn't even Skull Teen! He growled and scared away some people in the shop. Anzu walked over wearing a baseball cap and asked "What do you think?"

Like most people dragged into a shop they were far from interested in, the boy replied "Fine. Now, buy it and let's go."

Anzu removed the hat and stared at it with a certain stare; "Maybe I shouldn't..."

"NO WAIT-"

But she had walked away. Raptor stared after her and felt like ripping the floor open; THIS ANNOYED HIM TO NO END!

"Ah! Yuka-chan, look at these! They'd suit you!"

"Wah! What cute ear-rings! The skull ones would suit you, Anzu-chan!"

Anzu blushed and said "Um...I haven't pierced my ears..."

"Really?" Yuka asked, "So you haven't! You should!"

Anzu replied "Maybe one day..."

Teagen picked up a pair of hoops and jokingly put them against Raptor's ear; "Doesn't he look tough?" she laughed.

"Remove them. NOW." Raptor growled.

Teagen did.

Anzu disappeared off upon finding a Skull Teen poncho. The second she touched it, her hand met with a familiar pair of fingers...

"Ah, Anzu-san!"

Anzu turned immediately to see Kyouya towering her. Her face softened and her cheeks went pink; "Kyouya-san! H-hello!" She replied, feeling faint. The second he heard "Kyouya", Raptor's ears pricked up and he went on the defense. Yuka and Teagen turned and looked.

"What's up?" asked Teagen.

"That _**bastard**_.." Raptor gritted through his teeth.

Yuka asked "Where?"

The girls followed his eyes to...

"WHOA! HOTTIE!" Yuka turned bright red.

"T-that's Kyouya?!" asked Teagen. "I've heard of _bishounen_ but he is like a **GOD**!"

_I WILL KILL HIM..._

Kyouya asked "What are you doing here, Anzu-san?"

"S-shopping!" Anzu replied, a goofy smile formed on her face "What about you?"

Kyouya replied "I work here part-time. It's good to see you again." His smile was soft.

"Same here..."

If this were a romantic scene in a movie (and they were going out), they would have kissed. Even if this was a film, they wouldn't be given the chance since Raptor decided to ruin it by walking up to the two and stand behind Anzu with a threatening look. Kyouya noticed and asked "Oh, is this your boyfriend?"

Anzu turned around, saw him and said in gritted teeth "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"

"_**We have to go...**_" Raptor replied. "_**Buy the DAMN PONCHO and let's GO.**_"

"B-but!"

Yuka appeared, putting her hand on Anzu's shoulder and stared at Kyouya with loving eyes. Kyouya noticed her and said "Hello, are you a friend of Anzu-san's?"

Yuka went even more crimson and said "KITTENS ARE AWESOME!" in a loud and toneless voice. There was silence; even the lady at the till look over (she had stopped looking earlier when Raptor growled at her). Teagen was the first to speak; "W-what..?"

Raptor said "Let's go now. Anzu, Yuka."

"I'll help..." Teagen grabbed the arm of Yuka and proceeded to drag her to the till alongside Raptor and Anzu.

X X X X

"THAT WAS SO EMBARASSING!!"

Outside 104, Yuka now sported a wrist band from Skull Teen while Anzu wore her new poncho. She had placed her hands on Raptor's shoulders and began to shake him back and forth, shrieking "WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU BASTARD?!"

Raptor replied "Because he's a _**bastard**_."

Anzu puffed up her cheeks, turned around and asked "Yuka-chan, what was that about?"

Yuka went brighter red and turned away. She then stammered "W-when I-I s-s-see c-cute guys...I g-g-get...l-like T-THAT."

Teagen said "That was rather interesting!"

Yuka growled "REPEAT THIS TO ANYONE...I WILL KILL YOU..."

Teagen and Anzu shrinked in fear; "Y-yes m'am!"

Raptor laughed. He then looked at his hand and said "Hey guys! The timer's stopped!"

The girls did the same.

Anzu smiled as she said "So it has!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Anzu, Yuka and Teagen are standing behind a chain wall. Yuka and Anzu are watching the football club practice when chibi Raptor runs up-**

**Raptor: The damn bakery line was too long again! Huh? What the Hell..?**

**Teagen: They've been like this for five minutes. What's up with them?? -worried-**

**Raptor: ?**

**-Fangirl screams-**

**Raptor: N-no way..?!**

**-Soft focus on chibi Kyouya scoring a goal-**

**Fangirls: KYAAAH! KYOUYA-SAMA!!**

**Yuka and Anzu: KYOUYA-SAAAAAN!!!**

**Raptor: -anger mark- You guys... -squishes bread in his hands-**

**Teagen: Eep!**

**Raptor: STOP DOOLING OVER SOME CREEP! -tail smacks the girls over the fence-**

**-Curtains close-**

**Anzu: How sexy!**

**Raptor: SHUT IT YOU!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter...sorry for speeding this day up...I just want to get at least to the end of the week...**_

_**Anzu: Kyouya-san...**_

_**Raptor: Freak...**_

_**Anzu: Don't be mean Raptor!**_

_**catchan: Also...this is Day Four, right? I've lost count...**_


	16. Day 6 I AM SURE!

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE GAME OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC! I ONLY OWN ANZU AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! SORRY IF I RUIN OTHER PEOPLE'S CHARACTERS!**_

_**Raptor: Day Six is beginning folks! Almost there!**_

_**Anzu: Then we'll be alive again! I can hardly wait!**_

X X X X

Chapter 16

"Hm..."

_Oh, it looks like it's going to rain today..._

Anzu sat up and saw Raptor laying next to her. He hadn't woken up yet and he breathed heavily. Anzu pulled her legs up so that her chin rested on her knees and thought about the past few days; _Has it only been a few days? It feels longer than that..._

She smiled sadly and thought "_I wonder what my life is like on the outside of this place..._"

_I'll never see Raptor again..._

Anzu's eyes dulled.

_Or Yuka-chan...or Teagen-chan either...Endark-san and Etsurin as well..._

Her smile faded.

_W-why am I getting so upset?? I-I barely know them! B-besides! I might meet them again! Maybe!_

Raptor opened his eyes and sat up, yawning. "Mornin'...what's with you? You've lost all your spark." noted Raptor. Anzu muttered "It's nothing; just tired."

"Is that so..? Well, whatever!" Raptor tilted his head to the side "We just need the mission for today and then we can hurry up to day seven!"

The chime sounded.

"Mission Time!"

The duo looked at their phones.

**Reach the Statue of Loyalty.**

**You have 120 minutes.**

**Fail and you will be erased.**

""Statue of Loyalty"?" repeated Raptor "What's that?"

"I dunno." Anzu shrugged. Raptor thought for a few seconds and said "It must be Hachiko. The statue of the famous dog? That dog was famous for its loyalty."

"Must be! The time limit is so much; we'll get there really soon though!" Anzu smiled, "Let's go!"

Anzu stood up, nearly tripped (managed to spin for some reason) and started to run off. Raptor followed, stopped and turned around.

"Anzu."

"Hm?"

Anzu turned around and noticed Raptor pointing out some things.

"There are a load of Reapers here."

"Huh? So there are, what of it?" asked Anzu.

Raptor felt his skin crawl and said "I have a bad feeling. Let's get out of here."

The two headed towards Hachiko.

X X X X

"Why isn't anyone mobilising? The Zero must be destroyed!"

"But...sir...it's not the Seventh Day yet...we can't move yet..."

"...damn..."

X X X X

"What do you mean that we can't come this way??" Raptor demanded to the Reaper, "BUT WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS WAY!!"

"I'm sorry. But the way to get to Hachiko has been blocked because of a disturbance." replied the Reaper. Reaper growled. Anzu asked "Now what do we do?"

"I guess we have to go another way."

Raptor and Anzu walked to another way when Anzu said "I just realised something."

"What?" asked Raptor.

"We didn't complete yesterday's mission, right?"

"Yeah?"

"How come we're still in the game?"

The two stopped.

"...that's a good point..." Raptor turned around, "That's a very good point..."

"That's because it only takes one pair to complete the mission."

_That voice..!_

"Hanekoma!" Raptor said as the man walked up to them. Anzu asked "Hanekoma?"

"He told me which direction you'd run off in."

"Oh...wait...how can we see him? Is he a Player..?"

"Nope. To be honest, I don't know what he is."

Raptor turned and asked "What was that about anyway? One pair can complete the mission?"

Hanekoma replied "Yes. It's a sort of way to catch players off guard and erase them all."

"That sounds like fun." Raptor said sarcastically. Anzu nodded next to him. Hanekoma said "There's something been rustling the Reaper's feathers recently; don't know what but it's serious for making this puzzle so hard..." His voice trailed off. His eyes rested on Anzu. She jumped and asked "W-why are you looking at me??"

Hanekoma smiled and said "It's nothing. You're just a strange looking girl, that's all."

"Hey!"

Hanekoma started to walk away; "You two, remember to trust each other. Right to the end."

Raptor just waved his arm in the air and said "We know. We know."

Once he was out of their sight, Raptor told Anzu "Let's get moving. Something isn't right here."

"Right."

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Hanekoma walks into the nurse's office-**

**Hanekoma: Neko-sensei! You in here?**

**-Chibi catchan is asleep on her desk-**

**Hanekoma: Neko-sensei?**

**catchan: Uh...**

**Hanekoma: Aw...it's peaceful to watch you sleep...**

**-Hanekoma crouches down and rested his arms on the desk, watching the "nurse"-**

**catchan: -twitches-**

**Hanekoma: ?**

**catchan: FALCON PUNCH!!**

**-Hanekoma is uppercutted and sent onto the floor-**

**catchan: -sleepy sleepy- Oro? Hanekoma-sensei? Why are you in here?**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: I'm sorry this took so long; school's dragging me down and inspiration is trying to escape...but don't worry. The project is still alive!**_

_**Raptor: Yay!**_

_**Anzu: Banzai!**_

_**-Confetti falls from the sky-**_

_**catchan: ...just expect updates to come as they come...for a while...**_

_**-Confetti stops-**_

_**Raptor: NO WAY!**_

_**Anzu: But Neko!!**_


	17. Disturbances

The World Ends With You:

Time After Time

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN TWEWY OR ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC BESIDES ANZU AND MINOR CHARACTERS!**_

_**Anzu: Day 6 has begun!**_

_**Raptor: Woo...**_

_**Anzu: What's up?**_

_**Raptor: Let's just get this over with.**_

_**Anzu: Uh...okay...**_

X X X X

Chapter 17

Anzu and Raptor approached the centre of the scramble. Anzu stopped and suggested "Why don't we try to try to complete the missions here? That might do something."

"Good idea." Raptor agreed. They walked up to a Reaper leading to 104 and talked to him. Without looking at them, he said "Defeat the Noise in the area and I'll let you pass."

"Okay, got that?"

"Yep!"

X X X X

_Is it really day six? Aw...it's not ready...not yet! I must stop them! I must slow them down!_

X X X X

Anzu fired a fire ball at a low flying bird when she felt chills run down her spin. She looked around and that's when she saw it; the familiar figure of someone she had seen before:

The hooded figure! The one who place a gun to its head!

"EEK! RAPTOR!" Anzu shrieked and backed away. Raptor, blocking a quill attack with his claws, shouted back "KINDA BUSY! WHAT IS IT??"

"IT'S THAT WEIRD GUY!"

Raptor smashed the Noise down with his tail and asked "What guy..?"

He turned around and Anzu slammed herself right into his chest. Raptor just stared for a split second and asked "Uh...what are you doing?"

"...protect me..."

"...augh..."

Raptor looked around and said "Well, I don't see anyone."

Anzu looked back and noticed that there was indeed no one there.

_What the..? I saw him there! As clear as day!! Am I losing it..?_

"Anzu!"

Anzu snapped awake to see a tadpole-like Noise fly towards her. She rose her hands and it was struck down by lightening. There was a brief period of relaxing...that's when the pair realised that something was off.

"What...shouldn't we be, like, outta here? Battle mode?" asked Anzu.

"Something smells here..." Raptor said, "Stay alert."

"Right."

They stood there, waiting for something (anything) to happen. Suddenly a shower of tadpoles fell from the sky. One of them landed on Raptor's shoulder and he shrieked in pain. He tried to rip it off with his claws and fell onto his knees while trying. Anzu stood over him and felt a tadpole crawl up her leg. She also screamed and began to shake her leg to get it off.

"ANZU!"

"RAPTOR!"

Raptor growled and fell onto his stomach suddenly as he was bombarded by tadpoles.

_I've got to help Raptor! But how can I help him when I might hurt him..? I can only use these stupid pins!_

She felt more tadpoles fall on her.

_Dammit!_

She rose her arms into the air and felt herself float off the floor slightly. Suddenly, lightening formed from the sky and struck both Raptor and herself.

_Please endure this! You're made of harder stuff than this!_

The tadpoles dissolved and Anzu landed on her feet, falling forward onto her knees and hands. She looked over at Raptor and felt her body shiver. She sat back up and her fingers felt around for the pin with the can on it that Etsu had given her.

Sparkles surrounded herself and Raptor. There was a brief pause. There came a low pitched noise from Raptor and he moved. Anzu gasped and grabbed him when he pushed himself up, forcing him back down again.

"YOU'RE OKAY!!"

"NOT FOR VERY LONG I WON'T BE!!"

Anzu let go and Raptor sat back up. Anzu just smiled and said "I was so worried!"

"If I was dead, Anzu," Raptor replied, "You wouldn't last long either."

Anzu was silent for a few seconds.

"...shut up Raptor."

X X X X

The world returned to as normal as it could get. A Reaper's voice called out "Area cleared."

Anzu and Raptor looked at each other.

"Okay, we have one way open. Now let's try and open another."

"Good idea."

The two walked towards the Reaper when he said "Area cleared."

"Huh?"

"I guess someone else completed the mission." Raptor noted. Just as he said that, two figures appeared. Anzu blinked a few times before smiling and saying "Etsurin! Endark-san!"

Within seconds, Anzu was hugging a very annoyed Etsu tightly and Endark said "Ah, Miss Anzu, Master Raptor! How long hast it been?"

**Not too long.**

Raptor asked "Have you been clearing the areas too?"

Endark nodded; "According to a Reaper from where we just came from, the disturbance at Hachiko is almost fixed. We must kill some time before they let us through."

"If they let us through..." Raptor replied. Anzu snapped "Don't be pessimistic! I don't think even the Reapers would stoop that low!" there was a pause before she muttered "Would they..?"

Etsu wrote"**They better not...**" and started to squirm out of Anzu's grip. Raptor replied "If Nikki's involved, she may find a way..."

"Who's Nikki?" asked Endark.

**Spurned girlfriend?**

"Keep writing that, lil'un, and I'll leave you with no way to communicate." Raptor growled. Anzu puffed her cheeks and said "That's mean, Raptor."

"Shut up." Raptor replied to the other pair "It's none of your concern."

"Hm..." Endark nodded, "If that is all...but should it..."

"Just forget about it." Raptor walked over to the Reaper outside of Hachiko. He pointed at Anzu and said "Stay."

"I AIN'T A DOG!"

Anzu sighed and muttered "God, I can't stand him."

**I don't know about that.**

Estu managed to escape from Anzu clutches and wrote"**I think you really depend on him now, despite his bad personality.**"

"I-I d-don't...oh no..." Anzu found herself staring into space. _Raptor has helped me out a lot since we've met...and I haven't done much in return...this sucks..._

A feeling of anger rose inside of Anzu and she said "I'll show you guys! I don't need to rely on him! I don't need to rely on Raptor for jack-squat!" Anzu turned and started to follow Raptor. Then she stopped, her eyes wide open.

Etsu tugged at Endark's arm, signally that something was wrong. "Miss Anzu?" asked Endark. Raptor was walking back and shouted "Apparently the disturbance is fixed so all we have to do is complete the mission...huh? What's wrong?" he approached Anzu. "Oi, you alright?"

It was like she was a recurring frozen gliche on a computer screen. She then blinked and held her head, her breath heavy. "Oi, Anzu? You alright?"

Anzu jumped and said "Yeah, I'm fine." she smiled normally and said "Let's keep moving."

"Uh...yeah..." Raptor watched as Anzu walked away. _That was weird._

He turned his head and his eyes met with Etsu. Both of them had the same thought in mind; _what just happened?_

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Anzu and Raptor are on the school roof watching fireworks explode-**

**Anzu: We're back!**

**Raptor: -stretches his arms- It feels good to be back.**

**Anzu: Yeah, but have you seen Neko-sensei? She looked like she was gonna cry!**

**Raptor: Exams, illness, more stories to right and holidays do that to a person with no deadline.**

**Anzu: Huh? She hasn't even told anyone that on DA!**

**Raptor: ...she's just hiding from the internet and you know it!**

**Anzu: ...that wouldn't be the first time... -sighs and looks disappointed-**

**Raptor: Huh?**

**-Curtains close-**

**catchan: I WANNA DIE!! -cries-**

**Hanekoma: Don't say that! Look, I had a laptop! Let's read Onidere, okay?**

**catchan: Onidere... -hypnotised-**

X X X X

_**catchan: Hey guys, it's finally up! I really don't like this chapter!**_

_**Anzu: Don't give up!**_

_**Raptor: Yeah, I don't want to be erased...**_

_**catchan: Onidere~e!!**_

_**Anzu and Raptor: ..? (She's referring to that manga for some reason...)**_


End file.
